Sacrifice
by Kags21
Summary: Naraku, Kagome, Sess pairing: Naraku was about to kill Kikyou on Mount Hakurei well that was until Kagome stepped in.
1. Chapter 1

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Kikyou glared at Naraku , they were the only ones on _Mount Hakurei_

"Stay where you're Naraku or I will kill you." The dead priestess said as she aimed her arrow at him. "You have tried so many times to kill me Kikyou and yet you haven't, you're pathetic." Naraku said to her. Kagome got separated from Miroku and them when Mount Hakurei. Collapsed. "I hope I find Inuyasha and the rest of them soon." She said as she walked around.

Kagome gasped when she saw who was right in front of her. "Naraku and Kikyou." she said softly.

Naraku stopped glaring at Kikyou when he heard his name. He turned his head slowly to see Kagome looking at him. "Well, well the little miko." he said.

"You better leave Inuyasha is on his way!" Kagome said lying to him.

Naraku smirked. "You know little miko, lying doesn't become you." He told her. Kagome paled. "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I was just about to rid the earth of this soulless miko." Naraku told Kagome as he looked at Kikyou.

"Your going to kill her?" Kagome half yelled.

"Yes, unless someone steps up to take her place." Naraku told her.

"Sorry Kikyou, I don't plan on dying any time soon." Kagome told her.

"If you were to take her place, you would not die." Naraku told her. "

You would let Kikyou go?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." Naraku told her. "So what is your answer going to be?" Naraku asked Kagome.

Kikyou looked at Kagome. "You could never take my place you're noting but a replacement of me." Kikyou said as she let her arrow fly It whizzed past Naraku cutting a piece of his hair. Naraku growled at her.

"I'll take her place not like Inuyasha would miss me anyway."Kagome said to him.

"Then come over here." Naraku told her.

Kagome slowly walked over to him.

"Hmm , you're nothing like me you would give up so easily but then agin you're nothing but a shard detector." Kikyou told her before being carried away by her soul collectors.

"You really are a little thing."Naraku teased. Kagome wouldn't look at him.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be taken care of." he said. Naraku was about to form a barrier around them when a ceratin Demon Lord came upon them.

"Naraku what are you doing with my brother's wench?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru here to kill me?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome he could smell her scent she was about to go into heat. And it had been a while since he had a good rut.

Naraku also smelt Kagome's scent. Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku. "

Let's us make a pact." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome didn't like where this was going.

"Very well, we shall talk back at my palace." Naraku told him.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku grabbed Kagome's hand and Naraku formed a miasma cloud and took off into the sky. Sesshomaru formed his silver and gold mystic cloud and followed them. The three of them landed in the court yard of Naraku's palace.

"Allow me to show Kagome to her room and we can talk." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Naraku took Kagome to the room across from his.

* * *

"Stay here and be good. No harm shall come to you while you are under my protection." Naraku told her. Kagome nodded her head and walked over to her bed and sat down as Naraku closed her door. "I wonder what kind of pact that Lord Sesshomaru wants to make with Naraku?" Kagome asked herself.

"Sesshomaru, come into my study and we can talk." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru and Naraku walked into Naraku's study and Naraku closed the door. "Now, what kind of pact would you like to make with me?" Naraku asked him.

"I want the miko a few days out of each week, and in return I will keep that half breed from you." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Naraku asked him.

"I will simply tell him that Bankotsu has Kagome locked away in his possession." Sesshomaru told him.

"How many days out of the week are we talking about here?" Naraku asked him.

"Two, you can have her the other five days. So, shall we call it a pact?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A pact it is, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku told him.

"I will come back by for Kagome in three moons time." Sesshomaru told him just before he walked out of Naraku's study and back out into the court yard where he formed his cloud and took off in to the now darkened sky.

* * *

Naraku walked back to Kagome's room. he walked inside to see Kagome looking out the window. "Are you two going to try and kill Inuyasha again?" Kagome asked him without looking at him.

"No we came to an agreement about you." he said as he now stood a few feet away from Kagome. Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"What about me?" she asked.

"We will be sharing you, you will spend two days with him and the rest with me." he said. Kagome's eyes went wide. "No I am not some whore who will be passed around I agreed to take Kikyou's place to be a captive not a bed buddy for two male demons!" she yelled.

"You have no say the agreement has already been made." he told her.

"Then I will simply purify you both and leave to find Inuyasha ." she told him

"I would really like to see you try, and if you mention that mutt's name again, I will send a hoard of enemies to him. He will be killed, along with the rest of his motly crew." Naraku told her. Kagome tried to draw for her purity powers as she watched Naraku walk closer to her. He stopped when he was just inches away. "Oh and you wont be needing this anymore." Naraku told her as he ripped the necklace that had part of the jewel on it. Kagome gasped. Naraku left her room chuckling to himself. Once he was out side her door, he closed it and double locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

After Naraku left Kagome, he walked back into his darkened room and sat down. Kagura walked in. "Master Naraku, why do I smell the stench of the half demon's wench on the grounds?" Kagura asked him. "You will not speak about my little miko that way in my presents." Naraku told her in a dangerous tone. "Of course master Naraku." Kagura told him.

"Now I want a bath prepared for her and she is to where this." Naraku said as he threw a dark blue kimono to Kagura.

Kagura huffed and walked out the room. . Kagura unlocked the door and walked in.

"Leave me alone." Kagome said to her.

"I like nothing more than to kill you, but you're Naraku's little pet." Kagura growled.

"I am no one pet! You little bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"Why you little whore!" Kagura yelled just as Naraku walked back into the room. "Kagura, Kagome can talk to you how ever she pleases, but you may not and will not call her a whore or anything else. In fact, don't talk to her at all." Naraku told Kagura in a toneless voice. Kagura growled and threw the dark blue kimono at Kagome's feet just before she stormed out of the room in a huff.

Kagome looked at Naraku."I want you follow me you need a bath." Naraku said to her.

"The first chance I get Naraku I will leave , I refuse to sleep with you or Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him as they walked down the dark halls. Naraku laughed.

" We won't be to rough on you." he told her.

"To hell with you." Kagome hissed as they walked into the bathing room. Without any warning Naraku stripped off Kagome's clothes and pushed her in to the water. "You jerk!" Kagome half yelled in surprise. Naraku smirked.

"I will leave you to your privacy." Naraku told her just before he walked out of the bathing room. "Hmm, there seems to be a disturbance out side the palace walls." Naraku thought to himself just before he put a concealment spell over the room that Kagome was in.

* * *

Naraku walked outside and looked up to see Inuyasha and Koga. "Naraku you bastard hand over my woman!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha growled . "She ain't your's.,, she's mine." Inuyasha growled.

Naraku looked at the two idiots. "Lost your miko mutt?" Naraku asked him.

"I know you have her." Inuyasha said to him.

Another demon entered the scene and stood next to Naraku. "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing next to tact bastard?" Inuyasha asked him.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Huh?" Inuyasha said out loud. "You truly are an idiot." Naraku told Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Koga." Kagome yelled through a window.

"I'm going to hurt her." Naraku thought to himself.

"You idiot! How in the hell did you go and get your self kidnaped!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She traded her freedom for Kikyou's life." Naraku told him.

"Yeah, well she is coming back with me!" Koga growled as he ran over to the window.

"Kagome don't worry I'm here now." Koga said to her. Inuyasha was quite.

"Kagome why I could've protected you both form him." Inuyasha said to her.

"I was thinking that you didn't want me." she said.

Koga growled. as he tried to remove the bars which shocked him an threw him in the air making him land beside Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Let her go now, before I kill you both." Inuyasha warned Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"Like you can." Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at Naraku's childish head games.

"Inuyasha, this will all end now. Hand over the Tetsusaiga and you have can the miko back." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru. "Feh, yeah right. Like I would give up the Tetsusaiga for her." Inuyasha told him just before he left the palace grounds.

"_I thought so." Sesshomaru said to himself._

"One down, one to go." Naraku said out loud. Koga was left speechless.

Kagome was saddened. Koga stood up he looked at Kagome. there was no way he would make it out here with Kagome alive. Naraku had become stronger and he had seen Sesshoumaru in action. "I'll be back for you Kagome." Koga said before he sprinted off.

With Inuyasha and Koga gone. Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome.

* * *

Kagome moved away from the window and quickly dressed. she knew they would be coming. she placed a barrier around herself as they came into the bathing room.

"You see my little miko, they don't want you, especially Inuyasha." Naraku told her. "Your a liar." Kagome mumbled to herself. "I have things to attend to back in the west." Sesshomaru told them with a smirk on his face.

"Would you like us to accompany you?" Naraku asked him.

"If you wish." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Why is this happening to me? I should of just let that clay pot die." Kagome thought to herself. "Wait, what am I thinking? That's not like me at all." Kagome said to herself.

"Never mind Sesshomaru, we will see you in a few days." Naraku told him.

"I have a few things her that I must take care of." Naraku told him as he looked at Kagome.

"Come any closer and I'll purify you both." Kagome warned him .

"Threats?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

" She thinks they work." Naraku told him.

Kagome was tired and her barrier was slowly fading. Kagome missed her friends. she just wanted to go home.

"Now Kikyou will take my place." she said aloud.

"Don't hurt her to badly Naraku." Sesshoumaru said before disappearing.

Kagome's barrier completely vanished. Naraku walked over to her.

"Why do you want me all the sudden , you have tried to kill me in the past." she said to him

"That's what you think. If I actually wanted you dead, you would be." Naraku told her.

"Is it because I look like Kikyou?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, you look nothing like that shell." Naraku told her.

"If that's a complement, thanks." Kagome whispered.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, and the kimono fits perfectly." Kagome told him.

"That's good. Kagome is you promise not to run, I will let you go outside." Naraku told her.

"By my self?" Kagome asked him.

"Let's just take it one step at a time." Naraku told her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine but I still refuse to sleep with either of you." she said as she poked her finger in his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he took her out side he sat on the deck and watched her as she walked around. It really was a nice place once you got passed the miasma. Kagome yawned she was getting tired. She walked back over to Naraku.

"I'm tired." she yawned. Naraku took her by the hand and led her back inside the castle and to her bedroom. Kagome laid down on the bed. Naraku left her room leaving the door unlocked. He went into his own bedroom and laid down. The next day Kagome got up and walked over to the door expecting it to be locked when it wasn't she opened it and walked out and walked toward the exit but stopped when she saw Kohaku.

"Kohaku." she said as she walked over to him.

"I wish I could free you." she said

Mast Naraku would like to see you in his study." Kohaku told her in a motionless tone.

"He didn't even move his eyes. Poor child, he shows no emotion." Kagome thought to herself just before she walked in the direction of his study. Kagome knocked on the door. "Enter." Naraku's silky voice yelled from the other side.

Kagome walked into the room. "You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I would like to know if you would like to eat breakfast out in the court yard?" Naraku asked her. "I did not know that you had a court yard." Kagome told him.

"Yes, you will find it in the middle of the palace." Naraku told her.

"Thank you. Are you coming?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I have things that I must attend to." Naraku told her. Kagome gave him a half smile and left the room. She walked out into the court yard.

"No wonder he didn't come with me, high walls,. chains, there is no way I could get out." Kagome said to herself as she walked over to the table and chairs that were placed in the middle. "Well, at least I cant smell the miasma out here." Kagome thought to herself as she sat down

Kagome at her breakfast which was eggs and rice and tea. after she ate she felt her neck , then remembered Naraku had taken her necklace. after eating she marched back into his study not bothering to knock. "I want my necklace back." she told him.

"You can have the chain." he told her as he showed her the now almost completed jewel all that was missing was the one's in Koga's legs and Kohkau's back. Kagome looked at it.

" You can't kill Kohaku and Koga." she told him.

"Koga simply has to turn over the shards, Kohaku on the other hand, will die if and when I do decide to remove it." Naraku told her.

"I wont let you kill Kohaku!" Kagome half yelled.

"Then you have until Sesshomaru comes and picks you up to find a way that I can remove the shard and he can still live." Naraku told her.

"Deal." Kagome told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome left Naraku's room and walked back to her bedroom. She was feeling kind of tired so she decided to change into a sleeping outfit. Once she was changed she laid down on her bed to try to get some sleep. Soon, her mind was off to the dream world. Naraku walked into her room and noticed that she was sleeping, he walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He then smirked to himself just before he walked out of her room, closing the door silently behind him.

"So far so good ." he said as he laid down in his own bed. Kagome scent was beginning to affect him, he was going to have a talk with Sesshoumaru before he took his little miko out the palace. Kagome was sleeping sound asleep when it started thundering and lighting.

Kagome jumped out the bed she w as afraid of lighting, usually when it would lighting Inuyasha would let her sleep with him.

She walked out her room and into Naraku's she hoped he didn't try to cut her head off. she closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to his bed he was sound asleep.

"Epp!" Kagome screamed as lighting crackled.

Naraku sat straight up. He looked like a deer that was being hunted. "Kagome." Naraku gasped as he looked at her. "Don't ever do that again." Naraku told her breathlessly. Just then lighting cracked again. Kagome didn't waste any time jumping onto Naraku's bed and crawling up behind his back, she also put her head under his shirt.

"Aww, is the little miko scared of lighting?" Naraku teased.

"Yes!" She yelled from under his shirt.

Naraku sighed, ." You can't sleep like this." he told her.

"I'm not leaving ." she said from under the shirt.

"You don't have to but get from behind my back." he said to her. Kagome slowly crawled in front of him. Naraku laid back down. "Lay down next to me." he said to her. Kagome laid down beside him.

Naraku closed his eyes but wasn't sleep. Every time it would lighting, she would grab hold of his shirt. her nails digging more in his shirt. "What do you usually when this happens?" Naraku asked her.

"Inuy." She quickly stooped before she said his name all the way. "I would sleep with him.' she told him

"Oh, well, then you can sleep with me from now on when it lightening." Naraku told her.

"Damn straight I will" Kagome told him as she cuddled up deeper into his chest.

"Lighting you are afraid of, me your not. I don't get it." Naraku said out loud.

"Lighting don't know what the term bluffing means." Kagome told him.

"Oh, so you think I was bluffing all those time I tried to kill you?" Naraku asked her. Naraku didn't get an answer, Kagome had fallen asleep on him.

Naraku woke the next morning with Kagome half on top of him. he looked at her face she really was a beauty.

Kagome slowly woke up and looked into Naraku's eyes. being half woke she looked at him and yelled. "Pervert get the hell out of my bed!" She yelled in his demons ears. Naraku's ears were now ringing,

"How dare you take advantage of me !" she continued to yell not realizing she was in his bedroom. "Get out!" she yelled .gathering her purifying powers ready to blast him.

"Kagome you came to me! I just woke up myself, damn woman! You can have the room!" Naraku half yelled. Kagome looked around the room. Her mouth quickly formed an "O". "Hee hee, my bad." She mumbled as she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Naraku smirked. Opps. Sorry." She told him as she looked at him.

He watched as her powers disappeared. " Are your ears okay?" she asked him. Naraku nodded his head. Kagome crawled over to him and looked at his face. she placed her hand on his face. "Sorry for accusing you ." she said as she got out the bed, well would have if he hadn't grabbed her by the arm. "What?" she asked him.

Naraku pulled her to him and kissed her on her lips, Kagome opened her mouth to protest which was all he needed , his tongue went into her mouths tasting her sweet scent, he wasn't sure he wanted to let her go now.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered as their lips pulled apart. "That was really good." Kagome told him just before she attacked his lips with hers. Naraku's eyes went wide for just a second or two but then he got over the shock of Kagome kissing him. Naraku wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's small frame and picked her up.

Kagome was now straddling his waist. Naraku growled he wanted her, but she was in heat and he didn't want any offsprings just yet. Naraku reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Get dressed Kagome , Sesshoumaru will be dropping by I have some things to discuss with him." Naraku said to her.

Kagome climbed off of him and walked out his room. Naraku sighed.

* * *

Naraku changed and walked into his study. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in there shortly after. "I didn't here you come in." Naraku said to Sesshomaru.

"He came in through my window." Kagome told him.

"Must put barriers up again." Naraku thought to himself as Sesshomaru sat down.

"I will give you two some privacy." Kagome told them just before she walked out of the room.

Naraku made sure Kagome was away from the door. "Something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked him . "Her, I ..I can't she's driving me crazy I kissed her this morning, well actually she spent the night in my bed.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him. "What, it wasn't like that, she's afraid of lighting, so to warn you she might sneak into your room" Naraku told him.

"Don't worry I won't kill her if she comes in." Sesshoumaru said to him.

" This arrangement I don't know how it should work, I mean you shouldn't get to be her first." Naraku told him.

"And you should?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

: "Yes...wait..I don't know how to answer that." Naraku told him.

"We can always get Kagome to decide." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, Kagome we need you pick which one of us you want to have sex with first. Yeah, I can really see that working. Not!" Naraku told him.

"We could always do a three some." Sesshomaru told her.

"I rather ask Kagome who she wants to sleep with first." Naraku told him. "Besides, I am the one who brought her here! She gave her self to me not you!" Naraku half yelled.

"Yes but you agreed to this pact, are you going back on your word?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Fine a threesome it is, I'm just glad she can't sit me." Naraku told him.

"Now to tell her, I think that honor should go to you." Naraku said to him as he called Kagome into the study.

"Yes Naraku." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru has something he wishes to tell you." Naraku said as he sat back in his chair drinking tea.

"I will hurt you for this." Sesshomaru said to Naraku.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him.

"We have decided to bed you at the same time for your first time." Sesshomaru told her once she was standing next to him.

Kagome gasped. "I am not some whore!" She yelled as she slapped him hard across the face. Kagome then stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go so well." Naraku told him.

"No, it didn't." Sesshomaru growled. :

"My mistake, we should both go and talk to her." Naraku as he stood up, as did Sesshoumaru.

They found the fuming Miko out in the gardens. "Kagome we need to talk to you.", Naraku said to her. Kagome placed a barrier around herself and since she was rested she was more able to control her powers.

"Kagome we're not asking you to have our heirs, we just want to make love to you." Naraku told her.

"No go get Kikyou to be your whore!" she yelled. Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at the back of them. "Dumb males." she said loud enough for them to hear.

"I don't get you two, you both have tried to kill me , now you both want me why?" she asked them.

"Naraku, fix this." Sesshomaru told him just before he left the palace grounds.

"Chicken." Naraku said out loud.

"Now, Kagome remove the barrier." Naraku told her.

"No." Kagome told him.

"Yes." Naraku told her.

"Make me." Kagome told him as she turned her back towards him. Naraku walked over to the barrier.

"Well I guess you want to sleep by yourself when it's lighting which you will because I will put a spell on your door locking you in." he warned her.

"You're mean ." she said as she removed the barrier. "I don't want to be used, that 's all I have ever been, is used." she said to him.

"We're not going to use you, in fact we might decide to mate you to us both." he said to her.

"But you both have tempers and what if you get mad at something I say or do, I'm not going to be quite, I'll yell back, I won't obey,, and between you and your miasma, and Sesshoumaru's poison claws. that's a death trap." she told him.

"No it isn't. Kagome Sesshomaru didn't hurt you when you slapped him." Naraku told her.

"That's only because I put up my barrier." Kagome told him. Naraku sighed.

"Lets just go back inside and have breakfast." Naraku told her.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kagome told him. Naraku and Kagome walked back inside and into the dining hall and sat down.

Kagome looked at Naraku as she ate, she put her chopsticks down and turned to look at him. "Naraku I was thinking that I guess this can be done but I have some rules that I want to place down, and I think The three of us should have dinner together." Kagome told him.

"Okay, how about the night he comes to pick you up?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, that will work for me." Kagome told him.

"Then it is settled, I will send a messenger to Sesshomaru, telling him what the plan is." Naraku told her. "I will make you a better deal, we can do it tonight, if you swear to leave Kohaku alone and let him live, plus he has to go back to Sango." Kagome told him.

"With the shard in his back?" he asked her.

"Yes." she simply said. Naraku looked at her, his mind was going back and forth, Kagome or the completed jewel."You do want me don't you Naraku?" she asked as she moved her hand up to his face causing Naraku to swallow.

"Yes." he said in a whisper.

"Then free Kohaku give him all but those horrid memories and return him to Sango alive."She said. Naraku stood up. "You better not back out. " he said as she went to find Kohaku and send a messenger to Sesshoumaru.


	4. Us

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

** Lemon in this Chapter you have been warned**

* * *

Kagome sat in her room she was nervous she had just made the decision to be the lover of Naraku and Lord Sesshoumaru.. "Oh man they're going to rip me apart, my mom is going to kill me." She said as she buried her face in her hands. "I hope Sango is happy when she sees Kohaku."

Kagome said as she got up off the bed and looked around the room she only had the one kimono to wear. Kagome put her hair up in a ball and walked out the room and down the hall she stopped when she saw Kagura taking Kohaku out the castle and Naraku watching them as they left.

"I kept my end of the bargain now it's your turn." Naraku said as he walked over to her.

"I.I , yeah how soon before he get's here?" Kagome asked him.

"Shouldn't be to long." Naraku told her.

"Please don't leave me alone with him, I know this sounds crazy but I feel safer with you around."Kagome said to him.

"I will not leave you and Sesshomaru alone. Thank you for the trust you have placed in me." Naraku told her.

"Your welcome." She told him with a smile on her face.

"I hope you are ready, Sesshomaru is here." Naraku told her. Kagome's heart beat picked up a little bit and her knees began to feel weak.

"Where do you want this to happen?" Naraku asked her.

"My room preferably." Kagome told him.

"Then that is where it will happen." Naraku told her.

"Okay, then I am going to go wait in my room." Kagome told him just before she started to walk back in her room.

Kagome walked back in forth in her room. _"Oh god maybe I could escape though_ _the window"_ . she thought as she walked over to it, she grabbed her yellow bag. And walked back over to the window and opened it and was getting ready to climb out it when Naraku and Sesshoumaru walked in the bedroom. "Kagome what are you doing?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh I uh just getting some fresh air."." she told them.

"Oh, well then come back in side and lets get started" Naraku told her.

Kagome gave a half smile and climbed back in. "Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh, hi Sesshomaru." She responded as she sat down on her bed.

"Are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked over to her and sat down. "Uh, very nervous." Kagome told him.

"Nothing to be nerous about Kagome." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face just before he licked the side of her neck. His hot tongue sent chills through out her body.

Kagome bit back a moan. she pushed him away. "Shouldn't we talk first I mean I.. I never been with a man let alone two." She said.

Naraku kissed the other side of her neck. "Relax little miko." Naraku whispered against her neck. Kagome shyly began to kiss Sesshoumaru on his lips, while Naraku's hand undid her tie on her kimono.

Kagome stopped kissing Sesshoumaru, "How do we do this?" she asked them both.

"There are a few ways we could do this." Sesshomaru told her.

"Laying down." Naraku told her.

"Standing up." Sesshomaru told her.

"Both." Naraku added.

"We will do it in what ever way up feel most comfortable." Sesshomaru told her. "Does it have to be in the same place at the same time?" Kagome asked them.

"Well one of us could be in the front , the other in the back." Naraku said.

"Neither of us want heirs at the moment right?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku,

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and then Kagome.

"Exactly." Naraku said as he took Kagome's Kimono off.

" So you know I saw her naked earlier." Naraku told Sesshoumaru as he laid Kagome down on the large bed. . Naraku and Sesshoumaru began to disrobe. Kagome eyes went wide when she looked at the size of both of them.

"Yeah I won't be walking for a week." she said.

"Quite possibly that you will be up and walking around with in three days." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome took on this look of paranoia. "You have no reason to be afraid." Naraku told her.

"Not afraid." Kagome told him. Naraku raised an eye brow at her.

"Okay, so maybe I am just a little bit afraid." Kagome told them. This time Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her. "Okay! Gezz, I'm freaking terrified!" Kagome half yelled.

Kagome sighed. Naraku laid down next to her, kissing her on the lips. Sesshoumaru moved behind Kagome and started kissing his way down her back. Kagome jumped some when Sesshoumaru touched the spot where the centipede demoness had ripped the jewel shard out of her body. "Did I hurt you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No just a little sensitive there that's all." she said . Naraku looked at the scar. his hand touched it as well. "Look into my eyes." Naraku said to her as he slowly entered her.

Kagome let out a cry of pain as she felt her barrier being ripped, but Sesshomaru quickly silenced her by capturing her lips with his. Kagome tightly wrapped her arms around Naraku's shoulders as Sesshomaru entered her from behind. Kagome tensed up and she felt Sesshomaru move deeper inside of her.

"Relax." Sesshomaru told her

Kagome buried her head in Naraku's shoulder as Naraku moved inside of her. "Oh, it's hurts." she cried. Naraku started to pull out but Kagome stopped him shaking her head no. " No don't stop please, it doesn't hurt to much." she said as she kissed Naraku on his lips, She moved her hand around to grab hold of Sesshoumaru's head pulling him closer to her, she was slowly getting use to it, moving her hips in motion with them.

Sesshomaru and Naraku moved as one inside of Kagome. "Um...it doesn't hurt so bad now." Kagome told them.

"Tell us how you want it Kagome." Sesshomaru purred against the shell of her ear.

"Um, I want you to go faster and I want Naraku to pound me harder." Kagome said in between pants.

Sesshoumaru did as she asked, he moved his hand around to her breasts, Kagome was filled in every way , Naraku thrusted harder into her, making her cry out in exctasty, She didn't know how much longer she would last she could feel her orgasm coming, Kagome screamed as she had an intense orgasm. Naraku couldn't help himself as he spilled his seed inside of her his fangs elongated and he bit her on the neck marking her.

Sesshomaru wrapped is hand gently around Kagome's throat and pulled her back to him. She was about to fell his breath dance on her ear as Sesshomaru panted. Sesshomaru grunted as he came. He licked her neck and then he bit into it. Kagome gasped as she felt his sharp fangs pierce her delicate flesh.


	5. I love Him

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Morning came, Sesshomaru had already gone back to his lands. Naraku was sitting in his study when Kagome came into the room. "Sesshoumaru asked me to tell you that he enjoyed last night and he will be back in a few more moons to pick you up." Naraku told her as she sat down in front of him. "Are you sore?" Naraku asked her.

"It's some what hurts to walk." Kagome told him. "When will I know If I am pregnant?" Kagome asked him.

"Sesshomaru will be able to tell before I can." Naraku told her.

"I don't want to be pregnant." Kagome told him.

"Most likely you won't be." Naraku told her.

"Kagome ,Sesshoumaru and I had a talk after you went to sleep." he said to her.

"About what?" she asked him. "We were thinking that maybe I should leave the castle and move into his palace." Naraku said to her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"It would be safer for you at his place." Naraku told her as he walked over to her.

"Could I stay in your bedroom?" she asked him.

"That would be up to him." Naraku told her.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, just as long as I still get my personal bubble." Kagome told him. "Come again?" Naraku asked her.

"Alone time." Kagome responded.

"I'm sure that you will ne granted that." Naraku told her.

" Is there a way to let Sesshoumaru's half brother and the others no that I am okay here, with this agreement?" Kagome asked him.

"Perhaps." Naraku told him.

"Can you take me to him?" She asked.

"No but I will send Kagura to them." Naraku told her. Naraku called Kagura in.

"Yes Naraku?" The wind witch asked him.

" I want you to go to Inuyasha and his friends and let them know that Kagome is fine and is mated to Lord Sesshoumaru and I." Naraku ordered her.

Kagura growled and want to walk out the room.

"Don't engage in a fight with him." Naraku warned her.

Kagura huffed and left the room she walked out the castle and and got on her feather and took off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

"So when are we going to go get Kagome?" Shippo asked Inuyasha as he jumped onto his shoulder. "Would you get off my back runt!?" Inuyasha half yelled as he pushed Shippo to the ground.

"We need to come up with a plan Shippo." Miroku told him as he looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Kagura said as she landed in front of them. Inuyasha growled.

"Quite mutt. I was told by Master Naraku to tell you that Kagome is doing okay. She is now mated to Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru." Kagura told him.

"Excuse me!?!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"Kagura, is what you say true?" Miroku asked her.

"Yeah, Kagome would never mate with Naraku or Sesshomaru. They are our enemies." Shippo told her.

"I hate it as much as the next person." Kagura told them. "But the question is, what are you going to do about it?" Kagura asked them as she jumped on to her feather. "You better get to her before I." Kagura told them just before she took off into the morning sky.

Inuyasha growled. "Let's go!." Inuyasha yelled as he took off after Kagura.

"No way will those bastards have my Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If what Kagura says is true, do you think they forced her?" Miroku asked.

" Of course they did, Naraku and Sesshoumaru are bastards." Inuyasha growled as he kept running.

Kagura smiled as she landed back at the castle." See how Naraku likes this." she said as she saw Inuyasha coming up fast. Inuyasha landed in front of the castle."Naraku get out here!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were currently eating breakfast when they heard Inuyasha yelling. Kagome sighed as she slid her plate away from her. "Maybe I should go and talk with him?" Kagome asked Naraku. "I knew that Kagura would some how twist this up." Naraku said out loud as he stood up. Naraku held out his hand and Kagome grabbed it.

"Might as well get this over with." Kagome said to herself as Naraku and her walked outside to the gardens and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you had your chance to get me back, but you wouldn't give up your sword for me. What kind of friend is that? Of that's right, I'm just a jewel detector to you. Well, guess what? I am Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's jewel detector now." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!, Naraku you brainwashed her, I'll kill you for this, there is no way Kagome would be with you and that dog unless you cast some spell on her!" Inuyasha said to him.

"Inuyasha no one forced Kagome to do anything, we all had a talk and she agreed." Naraku said to him.

Sango looked at Kagome." Kagome this is Naraku he killed Kikyo what makes you think he or Sesshoumaru won't kill you?" She asked her.

"I trust them Sango." Kagome told her. Sango glared at Naraku.

" Naraku I'll kill you!" Sango said as she put her hand on her weapon.

"Let him prove it to you that he is a changed man." Kagome told her.

"Yeah right, Naraku is a bastard! He still has Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "

"You fool! The only reason that I still have Kohaku is because I was waiting on you to come get him." Naraku told her as Kohaku walked outside and stood beside Naraku.

"Free him!." Sango yelled.

"I will show you how he acts when I am not controlling his mind." Naraku told her just before he placed his hand on Kohaku's forehead. Kohaku screamed and hit his knees.

"We had a deal Naraku! make the memories go away!" Kagome cried.

"Would you be able to handle him like this?" Naraku asked Sango as Kohaku screamed in pain once again.

"You did this to him!" Sango screamed.

"You promised." Kagome said to him. Naraku didn't like the hurt look on Kagome's face, she was his mate and it ,made his heart hurt to see her upset.

"Kohaku you're free to go." Naraku told him.

Kohaku looked at Naraku as if he had never meant him.

"Kohaku, I would like you to meet your sister, Sango." Naraku told him as he pointed to Sango. "My sister? I feel as if I know her." Kohaku said out loud.

"Is this some kind of trick Naraku!?" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Sango walk up to Kohaku. Naraku glared at Inuyasha.

"Forget about him Naraku, let's just go back in side and put this day behind us." Kagome told him as she grabbed his hand.

"You still want to stay with him!?" Sango half yelled.

"You have what you truly want, now get out of my sight until you guys can learn to accept that I have fallen in love with the enemy." Kagome told him as her and Naraku started to walk back inside the gates.

"Damn it Kagome, I love you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped in her tracks, the words she had always wanted to hear from Inuyasha were finally said. "You said that you would never leave me." Inuyasha said to her.

"What about Kikyou?" Kagome asked him.

"Ki..Kikyou Naraku killed her along time ago, Kagome you look like her, what makes you think Naraku won't kill you once the jewel is complete?" Inuyasha asked her."And what about Sesshoumaru he's just using you to get my sword, they don't love you they have tried to kill you in the past." Inuyasha said to her. "And are you going to abandon our son?" Inuyasha asked her as he picked up Shippo in his arms.

"That's low Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"Your son can stay he if he so desires." Naraku told Kagome, but made sure that Shippo and the others were able to hear. "Thank you." Kagome told Naraku.

"Shippo, do you wish to stay with me, here in Naraku's castle?" Kagome asked him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, no matter what your choice is, you will still be my son." Kagome told him.

"Hey!, I'm his father, not that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo looked at Kagome and then Inuyasha. "He tried to kill us on the mountains and Sesshoumaru scares me." Shippo told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Maybe I'll come and see you sometime then." Kagome told him.

Shippo nodded his head. "Let's go people. Kagome has made her decision." Inuyasha said in disgust.

Sango took one more look at Kagome before leaving with the group and her brother. Kagome let go of Naraku's hand and went back inside the castle.

* * *

After Kagome released Naraku's hand she ran up to her room. Naraku was about to follow after her but Kanna stop him. "Give her time." Kanna said tonelessly. "Perhaps you are right." Naraku told her. Naraku walked pasted Kanna and into his study. Once in his study he closed the door and walked over to his chair and sat down. "I _can't help but feel pity for Kagome_." Naraku thought to himself. "Maybe I should just let her go?" He asked himself. "But what if she really wants to be here?" Naraku said out loud.

Kagome sat in her room she was sad, but this was her life now she had made up her mind, though she hadn't told Naraku she was in love with him, she wasn't in love with Sesshoumaru. Between the two Naraku seemed to be the least demanding. Kagome laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru decided to pay a surprise visit to Naraku. "You look stressed" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I am." Naraku said.

"You don't even look this bad when you're plotting." Sesshoumaru told him as he took a seat. "Kagome is upset, your brother paid a visit." he told him. "I was thinking of letting her go." Naraku told him.

"You do realize she is my mate as well?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru laughed."What is so funny?" Naraku asked him.

" She has you wrapped around her finger." Sesshoumaru told him.

_"Perhaps_." Naraku thought to himself. "You should of seen what that mutt of a brother did to her this time." Naraku told him.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"He used their son against her." Naraku told him.

"I didn't know that Kagome had a son." Sesshomaru told him.

"Shippo." Naraku told him.

"And this so called son, chose to say with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Only because I have tried to kill him before and that you scare him." Naraku told him.

"Maybe I should have a talk with this Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked him with a smirk on his face. "Also, Koga the one that was here before, I have a feeling that he has already put a claim on Kagome." Naraku told him. "Then I shall kill him and rid her of his claim." Sesshomaru told him. "I believe that the claim he put on her was way before we mated her, before I took her." Naraku told him.

"Well now, that changes every thing. Does Kagome wish to be with Koga?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No, I don't, and I would like it very much if you two would stop talking about me." Kagome told them as she walked past Naraku's door. Kagome walked down the hall and out of the castle, she then walked over to a bench in the garden and sat down.

Naraku sighed. "This was why I killed Kikyo to many complications." Naraku told him.

"She needs to adjust that is all." Sesshoumaru told him.

"We're still talking about the Miko that used an arrow on us both?" Naraku asked him.

"She caught me off guard." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Now don't get mad, but she seems to like sleeping in my room, she is how should I say this afraid to be left alone in your presence." Naraku told Sesshoumaru.

"And why is that did you warp her mind?" Sesshoumaru growled

"Warp her mind? You insane demon. You did that yourself." Naraku told him in defense.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"When you first met her, what did you do?" Naraku asked him.

"She was in my way." Sesshomaru told him.

"Okay. When she broke your armor with her arrow, what did you do?" Naraku asked him.

"She shot at me first." Sesshomaru told him.

"What do you usually do to Inuyasha when you see him?" Naraku asked him.

"Okay, so fine. I have to work on the whole I'm not going to hurt you thing with her." Sesshomaru told him in defeat.

"Go talk with her." Naraku told him.

"Fine, the sooner she learns to trust me, the better." Sesshomaru told him just before he walked out of Naraku's study.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the gardens and found Kagome. He walked over to her. "Kagome, can I have a moment of your time?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "You and I have never really talked." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Well kind of hard to when you are always trying to kill me." she said.

"You bought that on yourself." he told her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. " I'm going back inside to Naraku." she said as she stood up. " Of course you know that Naraku will spoil you." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Naraku is kinder than you will ever be." she said.

"Your attitude will have to change once you're at my palace." he told her.

"Keep it up Sesshomaru and I will terminate this so called pact." Kagome told him as she started to walk off.

"Try it." Sesshomaru said to her in a dangerous tone. Kagome stopped at turned around to look at him. "Miko, who would be there to stop me from getting you alone in my grasp once you terminate this pact?" He asked her as he walked over to her.

"Naraku can't stop me, and Inuyasha sure as hell can't." Sesshomaru whispered against the shell of her ear. "Naraku is thinking about releasing you, letting you go back to that half breed, but the moment he does, I will be there to make you mine. Not as a mate, but as a whore, a slave, a no body." Sesshomaru told her just before he formed his cloud and took off into the sky. Kagome let the breath out that she was holding in and walked back inside the castle.

Kagome walked back inside, Naraku was walking down the hall. When Kagome saw him and ran into his arms. " I love you." She cried as her tears fell on his neck.

"Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"Please don't release me." she begged him.

Naraku pulled Kagome away from him and looked at her. "What happened?" he asked her. She didn't want to tell him. "Please just don't leave me." she said. Naraku nodded his head.

"I'm going to go to bed for the night. Please don't let anyone wake me." Kagome told him just before she walked towards Naraku's room.

"_I wonder what Sesshomaru said to her to make her act this way._" Naraku thought to himself as he walked back into his study. Kagome walked into Naraku's room and closed the door. She put a barrier around the windows and then laid down on his bed.

Inuyasha was out walking still sulking when he came across a familiar scent. He growled as he ran toward the scent. "Sesshoumaru show yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. " Inuyasha must you yell?, oh that's right half breeds have no manners." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You have some nerve you and Naraku both mated to my Miko, who you always tried to kill. and if I am correct Naraku is a half demon as well, what are you up to !?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Retreat to the continent or Kagome's death will be on your hands." Sesshomaru told him.

"See, I knew that you and Naraku will hurt Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

"You fool, it is only I that wishes to harm the pitiful miko." Sesshomaru told him in a matter of fact way.

"Sesshomaru, who in the hell are you to tell Inuyasha to leave!?" Sango yelled at him.

"It is not only the mutt that has to leave, but you, the so called monk, the kit, and the neko along with Kohaku are to leave as well." Sesshomaru told them. "You have one day to leave, or Kagome will die by midnight tomorrow." Sesshomaru told them just before he formed his energy ball and left.

Inuyasha growled. "I don't want Kagome to die." Shippo whined.

"Do we leave?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said but first I'm going to see Naraku." Inuyasha said and took off leaving Shippo with Sango and them.

Naraku was sitting in his garden when he felt Inuyasha approaching. he walked out the castle to see the Inu hanyou. "What do you want this time?" Naraku asked him.

" I'm leaving and going to the continent, though I hate you you seem to be the good one between you and Sesshoumaru, tell me you'll protect Kagome ." Inuyasha said to him.

"I take it that you leaving has something to do with Sesshomaru?" He asked him.

"Just answer the question." Inuyasha told him.

"I will protect Kagome as long as I still breathe." Naraku told him. Inuyasha nodded is head and left. "Be safe Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he jumped from tree to tree to get back to Sango and the others.

Kagome was sleeping soundly when Naraku walked into his bedroom and laid down next to Kagome wrapping his arms around her. Kagome woke up the next day. Naraku was already up. "Sesshoumaru will be here for you today." Naraku told her.

"Can you come?" She asked him.

"Even if I come you most likely will be sleeping in his bed tonight." he told her. before Kagome could respond. Kagura came in the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru is here." Kagura told them.

Kagome paled at the thought of what Sesshomaru might do to her. "Your dismissed Kagura." Naraku told her as he got up out of bed. Kagura curled up her lip a little bit just before she walked out of Naraku's room. "He's going to hurt me." Kagome told him.

"What makes you say that? Sesshomaru just takes a little bit to get use to." Naraku told her as he watched her stand up. After Kagome and Naraku bathed and got dressed. They walked out into Naraku's study to see Sesshomaru.

"I'm ready to go Sesshomaru." Kagome told him in a low voice. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Sesshomaru and Kagome then left the castle on Sesshoumaru's mystic cloud.


	6. Plans

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome kept quite the whole way to Sesshoumaru's castle. Sesshoumaru flew to his bedroom window. Once they were inside Sesshoumaru dropped her on the floor. Kagome glared at him. 

"Now my little mate unlike your other half I have no love ,sympathy for you in my heart yes I know Naraku has fallen in love with you, it's utterly disgusting.", he told her.

"Then take me back to him!" she yelled as she got up from the floor.

"Not until I am done with you, you need to be trained, this is to be your new home." he told her.

"Where is my room?" she asked him

"You're looking at it." he said to her

"What!?, Naraku gave me a room." she told him.

"I'm not him, either you sleep in here with me in that bed or you don't sleep at all, I don't know what your problem is you didn't mind the other night." he told her as he took his top off.

"Naraku was there and incase you forgot he was the one that took my virginity!" she yelled.

"Miko, you try my patience." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.

"Well, maybe you should put yourself in my shoes." Kagome told him.

"I rather wear my own shoes." Sesshomaru responded. Kagome sweat dropped, she forgot she was talking to someone who has no respect for anyone but himself.

"Sesshomaru, where is Rin? I would like to see her." Kagome told him.

"Rin is out in the garden." he told her.

" Well can I see her" Kagome asked him.

"No, he said as he walked over to his closet and threw a whit kimono at her

"Change." he said to her.

"Leave then." she told him. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

" I have already seen your body." he told her.

" If you dislike me so much why did you make this pact with him, you could have let us be." Kagome said.

" I wanted to see what the big fuss about you was all about, what is it that makes two hanyou's and a wolf demon lust for you." he said.

"Take me back now before I purify you to hell." she hissed.

"Try it, and see if I don't eliminate your so called son." Sesshomaru warned her.

"You are the reason that my son wants nothing to do with me!" Kagome yelled.

"They never cared for you. If they did, then why did they leave to the continent?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Continent." She repeated. "Inuyasha would never take our son away without telling me, you're lying!" she yelled.

"Seems he did, he left with the monk and them, very surprised he didn't take Kikyou along with him." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Now change I have things to do." he ordered her.

Kagome looked at him, she threw the snow-white kimono to the floor.

"When Naraku moves in here I will never step one foot in this room." she told him.

Sesshoumaru growled at her. He took a step towards her, Kagome quickly put a barrier around herself.

"You think that you can put a barrier up in my castle?" Sesshomaru tonelessly told her as he stepped through it. "H..How?" Kagome asked in a shocked voice.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Get dressed or I will dress you myself." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous voice. Kagome picked up the kimono and changed into it. "Good, now come on." Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't see why Rin likes you so much." Kagome told him.

Kagome looked around the castle as Sesshoumaru led her to where ever he was taking her. She followed Sesshoumaru into his study where he closed the door behind him before walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"From now on you will call me Lord Sesshoumaru, or Sesshoumaru-sama." he told her as he took out a box and took the top off.

Kagome was still racking her brain on how he was able to walk through her barrier. _That means I'm not safe at all, in this castle. She thought to herself. _Sesshoumaru smelt her fear and smiled.

"I have a gift for you." he told her as he took out a pair of silver cuffs. Kagome looked at them. "Put them on your wrists." he told her. Kagome picked them up and looked at them they have crescent moons on them. Kagome put each one on her wrists.

"Thank you." she said to him.

* * *

Naraku was busy packing Kagome's things, Kagura walked in the room. "Are you kicking her out?" She asked him. 

"Have you forgotten I still hold your heart?" Naraku asked her.

"No, Naraku." she said. How Kagura hated him he was still the same evil man he was only nice to Kagome and Kanna, she was fed up with being treated like dirt and she was going to make him and his little miko pay.

"Though you don't have much pack whatever things you have we will be leaving soon" he told her.

Kagura turned around and walked out the room, "That 's right we're moving into Sesshoumaru's castle" She said as she went to her room, she didn't have much just some earrings and two kimono's. she grabbed her things she walked out her room and out of the castle she took to the sky on her feather.

She landed on the border of the Western lands a few minutes later Sesshoumaru appeared.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I like to have a talk with you about the miko and Naraku, would I be wrong in saying you never meant to mate her?" she asked him.

"That would be correct." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, if I was to give you my body, would you do me a favor?" Kagura asked him.

"Your body does not appeal to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, let me put it in your terms. I know that you don't love the miko, and I know that you threatened Inuyasha into leaving the lands." Kagura told him. "Wench, I could kill you now." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.

"But you won't, you would have already done so. Listen, unless you want the word to get out, I suggest you find a way to kill Naraku." Kagura told him.

"Naraku has fallen in love with the miko , I have already set things in motion to take care of Kagome." he told her.

"I will have your heir if you help me kill Naraku." Kagura said to him. Sesshoumaru thought about what she said.

"To hurt Naraku you have to hurt Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yes I know I thought he would have killed her by now but he has fallen for her, I'm not allowed anywhere near her." she told him.

"Very well Kagura I will help you get your heart back and you will have my heir, don't worry about Naraku." he told her before going back to his palace.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his castle to find Kagome. "Sesshomaru, I need a word with you." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Hear what I have to say, only then will I call you by your title." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Look, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you." She told him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her.

"I would like for us to try to get along, after all, we are mated." Kagome told him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru told her in a annoyed voice.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome told him. "Now, is there a way to tighten these cuffs? They keep sliding off." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and tightened them. . "Thank you." she said and went outside where she saw Rin.

"Hi Kagome." Rin said as she ran over to her.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said .

"Lord Sesshoumaru said you will be living here with us." .

"Yes." Kagome said with a fake smile.

"You don't look happy." Rin said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had walked out to the garden he saw Kagome talking to Rin he stayed back and listened to the conversation. 

"Well to be honest Rin, I'm in love and the man I love isn't here." Kagome told her.

"Naraku is on his way, he will be here soon." Sesshomaru told her.

"Naraku!" Rin half yelled. "He was the demon that sent Kohaku after me." Rin cried.

"It's okay Rin. Naraku has changed. He even let Kohaku go back to his sister, Sango." Kagome told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is what Lady Kagome says, true?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. Just then Naraku landed in front of them.

"Naraku." Kagome said out loud as she walked over to him

Naraku looked at her. "I missed you." she said as she hugged him.

Naraku hugged Kagome but glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I have missed you too." he said as he kissed her on her forehead

"I bought your kimonos and yellow bag." he told her.

"Thank you, I'll go change then." she said. "Rin want to help me?" Kagome asked her. Rin nodded her head and left with Kagome.

Naraku walked over to Sesshoumaru.

" Are you threatening her?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked him not liking where this conversation was going. "She just seems different." Naraku told him.

"She is just depressed." Sesshomaru responded as they walked back into the castle.

* * *

Kagome came back down in a red kimono with a spider on the back of it. 

"I love this one." she said running to Naraku and kissing him full on the lips. Kagura came in the room looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Come on I'll show you around." Kagome said dragging Naraku away form Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

Once Naraku and Kagome were gone. Kagura turned to him.

"I'll kill her the moment she becomes pregnant with his child." Sesshoumaru told Kagura.


	7. Home

Special thanks to the Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

"I'll kill her the moment she becomes pregnant with his child." Sesshoumaru told Kagura.

* * *

Kagura blood was boiling. "Why must you wait till she becomes pregnant why not kill the wench now?!" She yelled.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if I just killed her now, you want to bring Naraku to his knees, you let me handle it." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she came running into his study.

"Rin what have I told you about not knocking?" he asked her.

"To knock, but I saw Lady Kagome kissing Naraku, isn't she your mate though?" she asked him.

"She is both our mates." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Oh." Rin said as she looked at Kagura.

" We will talk later." Kagura said and walked out the room.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin. "How do you feel about Kagome?" He asked her.

"I don't know her that well, but I hope she stays for a very long time." Rin told him in a cheerful voice with a smile on her face

. "Rin, go play with Jaken." Sesshomaru told her. After Rin left, Sesshomaru closed his door. He walked over to his chair and sat down. "If I kill her then..." His mind wondered.

Naraku knocked on Sesshoumaru's study. " Come in." Sesshoumaru said.

" I need to talk to you." Naraku said as he took a seat.

"Oh and where is our little miko?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" She is in my room looking though her bag, Tell me Sesshoumaru what did you say to Inuyasha to make him go away?" he asked him.

"I simply told him it would be in Kagome's best interest if he left." Sesshoumaru told him. "Maybe Shippo will find her again someday." Naraku said.

"You're becoming soft, Naraku has your heart softened enough to give Kagura her heart back?" he asked.

"No." Naraku told him just before he turned around and walked out of Sesshomaru's study, closing the door behind him.

_"Looks like Kagura will die as well."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"She is suppose to give me an heir. Damn." Sesshomaru said out loud. _"Perhapes she still can. I can wait until Kagrau has my child, kill Kagome and then I'm sure Naraku will kill Kagura for helping me. Then Naraku and I would fight...and I would be left standing victoresly."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he smirked.

Kagome looked through her things, she had an old picture of her mother, brother and grandpa, Kagome put the photo back in her bag. she went down the stairs to see Kagura walking around. " Have you seen Naraku?" Kagome asked her.

"I saw him go into Sesshoumaru's study." she said.

"Oh, ok." Kagome told her.

"Kagome I was wondering if you could talk to Naraku about giving me my heart back." Kagura said to her.

" I..I can ask him I make no promises though." Kagome told her before she walked off to Sesshoumaru;'s study. she walked in.

"Have you seen Naraku I wanted to ask him about taking me home." she said.

" He walked out, and aren't you suppose to asks us both?" he asked her.

"Well, even though this is your castle, I trust Naraku more then I do you." Kagome told him just before she walked back out of his study. Soon Kagome found Naraku in his room.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could take me home." Kagome said to him.

"I thought that only you and Inuyasha could pass through." Naraku told her.

"That's just because of his rosary." Kagome told him.

"Oh..wait. I will not be taking in by the word sit." Naraku told her.

"It will be a different command." Kagome told him.

"Oh, like what?" Naraku asked her.

"It will be what ever you want it to be." Kagome told him.

"Ok we'll go tomorrow." he told her.

"Thank you." she said and hugged him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was mad.

"How dare she!" he yelled as he went to find her. Sesshoumaru broke down Naraku's door . Kagome screamed and jumped behind Naraku.

"What's going on?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm sick of her attitude!" Sesshoumaru roared.

"She needs to be trained and since you lack the brains to do so I will, You and that mutt are both alike!" he said as he walked over to Kagome and Naraku.

"You will not touch her!" Naraku growled.

"Do you plan on trying to stop me?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"I don't plan to, I will stop you." Naraku growled.

"Just because I trust Naraku more then I do you, your going to train me?" Kagome asked him. "Move Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed.

"You're the god damn dog here Sesshomaru, so it's you that should be trained!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Kagome be quite!" Naraku yelled at her.

Kagome yelped the cuffs around her wrist gave an electrical shock Sesshoumaru stopped and smirked. "Does it hurt Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked as she tried to take the cuffs, off which shocked her again.

"Your miko powers are now gone." Sesshoumaru told her. "You're now nothing more than a pathetic human." he told her as he walked over to her and took the cuffs off.

Kagome backed away from him. "Kagome, lets go." Naraku told her.

"Where?" She asked him.

"You said that you wanted to go home. We are leaving now." Naraku answered.

"Kagome is not going any where. Not until I have trained her." Sesshomaru told him as he looked at Kagome

"We can both train her when she and I return, since you turned her all human she will not be able to handle long hours of training." Naraku told him.

Kagome looked at the two. "I want Inuyasha." she cried and ran out the room. and out the castle.

"I should've never made that pact with you." Naraku told him before running off to find Kagome.

"Well you're moving things forward." Kagura said as she looked in the room. "Tell me what are you going to do with her powers?" Kagura asked him.

"My business is of my own." Sesshomaru told her in a dangerous tone. Kagura rolled her eyes. "Is there something that I can do for you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked him.

"Yes. Leave me alone." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked back to his study.

* * *

"Kagome." Naraku called out.

"Leave me the hell alone you bastard!"

Kagome yelled as touched the top of the bone eaters well. "Kagome don't leave." Naraku told her. "I'm going home! I will not be treated like some object or toy!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, don't give Sesshomaru the pleasure of doing this to you." Naraku told her.

"Enough of your so called words of wisdom!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Good bye Naraku." She told him just before she jumped into the well.

Soon Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. She looked up and noticed that she was back in the well house.

"Um, so apparently having miko powers was not the reason I was able to travel back and forth." Kagome thought to herself as she climb out of the well. Kagome walked out of the small wooden well house and walked inside to see her mom and Souta baking cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly. Please read her stories they are really good

* * *

"I'm home." Kagome said as she walked in the house.

"Hi honey, how long are you staying this time?" Her mom asked her.

"I don't know mom can I talk to you in private?" Kagome asked her.

"Souta go wash up." their mom said to him.

"What is it Kagome?" Kagome sat down. "I , uh I mated with Inuyasha 's brother and another demon named Naraku." Kagome told her.

Her mom looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You what?!" Her mom asked her.

" I am the mate of a spider demon and a dog demon." Kagome told her.

" Do you love them?" her mom asked her.

" I love Naraku, which is weird seeing as he has tried to kill me in the past." Kagome told her.

"That is weird, but you have a weird life." Her mother told her.

"Well gee thanks mom. It's not like I chose this life." Kagome told her with a smile on her face. "So why are you here and not with your mates?" Her mother asked her.

"Sesshomaru is a jack ass and Naraku likes to play games with my heart." Kagome told her with a sigh.

"Oh, what do you mean?" She asked Kagome.

"He.., well he...crap. I done forgot what Naraku did." Kagome told her.

"Oh, Sesshomaru wants to train me like some damn pet, and Naraku wants to train me in his own way." Kagome told her.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" she asked Kagome.

"He is gone. HIm, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left for the continent." Kagome answered. "And Shippo won't have anything to do with me because of Sesshomaru." Kagome cried.

"I'm so sorry dear but you're now considered a marry woman and you can't run back to me every time you have a dis agreement with them." Her mom told her.

"I know I just needed sometime to think. " Kagome said to her. "I'm go and take a bath and think." Kagome told her and went up to her bedroom to take a bath.

Back in the Fedual Era

"Do you care about Kagome at all?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru as he slammed the door shut. "You mean am I love sick like you?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"When I saw Kagome before you came to get her what did you say to her in the garden?"

"That Naraku is none of your damn business." Sesshomaru told him.

"It is my business when it involves my mate." Naraku told him.

"If you have a problem with how I deal with things in my castle, then we can take this outside." Sesshomaru told him in a dangerous tone.

"Ha! Like you can beat me! You cant even beat Inuyasha." Naraku told him.

"Uh, the last battle that you had with Inuyasha, he beat your ass as well." Sesshomaru told him. "_Inuyasha, he can go and get Kagome._" Naraku thought to himself just before he started to walk towards the front door.

Naraku walked passed Kagura and was about to walk out of the castle he was going to find Inuyasha. "Kagura I want you to stay here in case Kagome comes back." he told her as he called Kanna to his side.

"Of course Master." she said with a anger.

"Don't test me Kagura I am already angry." he warned her and walked out the castle with Kanna.

_"That bastard. I cant wait until Sesshomaru kills Kagome_." Kagura thought to herself.

"My, what a dark aura you have." Sesshomaru told Kagura as he walked over to her.

"Oh, just thinking about the near future." Kagura told him with a smirk on her face as she turned to look at him.

"So you still plan on waiting until after Kagome is pregnant to kill her?" Kagura asked him.

"That is what I said." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagura looked at him

"What if she doesn't come back?" she asked him.

" She will she has a thing for hanyou's." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Naraku just left with Kana." Kagura told him.

"I want you in my bed tomorrow." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagura smiled. "Of course Lord Sesshoumaru, I did ask Kagome before she left to ask Naraku to give me my heart back." Kagura told him.

"Kagura you never had a heart." Sesshomaru told her.

"True, that I never received it, Naraku kept it from me." Kagura told him.

"Naraku wont give it to you, you will have to take it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Would I receive it if Naraku was to die as well?" Kagura asked him.

"Perhaps, but Naraku is not to die just yet." Sesshomaru told her.

* * *

Naraku walked with Kanna by his side. Naraku made it to the continent where he knew Inuyasha would be.

"I said quit it!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo.

"Come on you said I was your son why can't we go and rescue her?" Shippo asked him.

" Because if we were to go near her Sesshoumaru would kill her." Inuyasha told him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air "Stay here." Inuyasha told Shippo as he went to greet the person. "Naraku what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I need your help Kagome ran away to her time because of Sesshoumaru." Naraku told him.

"There is a way for you to travel to her time." Inuyasha told Naraku.

"How?" Naraku asked him.

"With a rosary." Inuyasha responded with a gleam in his eyes.

"What does this rosary do?" Naraku asked him.

"Well, it lets you travel to Kagome's era." Inuyasha told him.

"What else does it do?" Naraku.

"It makes Inuyasha sit." Shippo yelled from afar.

"Shut up you little brat!!!" Inuyasha half yelled.

"Is there a way that you can go get her?" Naraku asked him

"Shouldn't her mate be the one?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Fine give me the damn necklace." Naraku growled.

"Gladly." Inuyasha said smiling as he took it off and handed it to Naraku.

"Just don't make her to mad." Inuyasha told him. Naraku put the necklace on.

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru want's Kagome's life, he told me if I didn't leave he would kill her, so why he mated her I have no idea." Inuyasha said to him.

"I know she begged me not to release her, after she talked to him in the garden but she wouldn't tell me why." Naraku told him.

"Maybe you should go now, if Sesshomaru tries anything, I will keep him at bay." Inuyasha told him.

Naraku nodded his head at Inuyasha and headed towards the well that resided on the lands.

Once Naraku got to the well, he walked around it. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped in.

He was engulfed in a blue light he landed at the bottom of the well and climbed up.

"So this is where she is from." he said as he walked out the well house. He sniffed around for her scent, and it led him to a house. He decided to knock on the door, The door opened and a woman looked at him. "Can I help you?" she asked him.

"Is Kagome here?" Naraku asked her.

"You must be Naraku, come in, I am Kagome's mom, in other words your mother in law." she said to him. Naraku nodded his head as he looked around. Naraku was about to ask about Kagome when, said mate came down in short shorts and a black top showing her flat stomach. Naraku growled. "N..Naraku what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him.

"What in the hell are you wearing!!!!" Naraku half yelled. "Never mind that. I came to get you." Naraku told her.

"Well, I am not ready to go back with you just yet." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, you're my mate, you must come back." Naraku told her.

"Why? SO that you and that dog can treat me like crap?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to her fridge and got a bottle of water out.

"I have never treated you like crap once I bought you into my castle!" He yelled at her. Kagome looked at him.

"You refuse to tell me what happened between you and Sesshoumaru in the garden."he told her. Kagome looked at the necklace around his neck and smiled. "Saw Inuyasha did you?" she asked him. "Yes I did." he told her.

"Kagome maybe you and Naraku should go out in the back and talk, he is after all your husband" her mom told her.

Kagome grabbed Naraku by the hand and took him out in the back. Once in the back Naraku pushed Kagome up against the tree. "You will never leave me again." he growled as he licked his mating mark, "I've been going crazy in that damn castle without you." he told her.

"Too bad that, that necklace is not on Sesshoumaru's neck." Kagome told him. Naraku pulled back away from her. "What's that suppose to mean?' Naraku asked her.

"It means that if the necklace was around Sesshomaru's neck, I would have power over him." Kagome told him. "What kind of power?" Naraku asked her.

"Sit." Kagome said out loud.

Naraku fell to the ground, he growled as he slowly stood back up. "Are you coming back willingly?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah let me pack." she told him.

"Can you pack some of these clothes you're wearing?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked him as she walked over to him placing his hand on her butt. Naraku licked his lips. "I want you to wear these for me in private ."he said to her.

Kagome smiled. "Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she went back inside the house. Kagome came back down with her bag. "See ya mom." Kagome told her.

"Be safe." her mom told her. Kagome ran outside Naraku was waiting by the well house.

Kagome ran over to Naraku and Naraku took her bag from her.

* * *

They walked into the small well house and jumped into the well. Once on the other side, they climbed out. Kagome started to walk away from the well but Naraku stopped her. "Remove it." Naraku said to her as he pulled on the necklace. Kagome took the necklace off of him.

Kanna came out from behind one of the trees. Kagome looked at Kanna.

Kanna just looked at her.

"Let's go." Naraku said as Kagome put the necklace in her pocket, Naraku formed his cloud around him Kanna and Kagome. They took off towards the sky.

Soon they landed by at the western palace and walked into the castle.

"Naraku I was thinking how about letting Kagura have her heart back?" Kagome asked him as Kanna walked behind them.

"Her heart?" Naraku repeated.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

Naraku sighed. The heart appeared in his hand he looked at it.

Sesshoumaru came from around the corner with Kagura walking beside him. He stopped when he saw what Kagome had on. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sesshoumaru growled. "Clothes." she told him.

"Change now." Sesshoumaru ordered her.

"Be nice." Naraku whispered to her as he patted her on her butt.. Kagome kissed Naraku on the lips before walking pass Sesshoumaru.

"Kagura I believe this belongs to you." Naraku said to her.

Kagura gasped in Naraku's hand was her heart.

"Take it." Naraku said to her.

Kagura hesitantly took her heart from Naraku. "Thank you." she said to him.

"Don't thank me, Thank Kagome." he told her

Kagura walked away from the two male demons.

After Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome was out of hearing range, he walked over to Naraku. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku.

"What?" Naraku asked him in a calm voice.

"You were with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told him in a deadly tone.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to the Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Naraku smiled at him, I went and saw him, he helped me get her back, and he told me how you threatened Kagome's life." Naraku told him.

"It wasn't a threat if he didn't leave I was going to kill her." Sesshoumaru told him

Naraku growled at him. "She is trying to get to know you, why can't you be kinder to her?" he asked Sesshoumaru. "She need to be trained the proper way." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Your way or no way is that it?" Naraku asked him.

"Basically." Sesshomaru told him.

"Sesshomaru, you have just beat your own personal jack ass record." Naraku told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"It means that you are now a bigger ass then what you were before we mated her." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru growled. he was going to enjoy taking Kagome's life. " I hope she knows how to act at dinner." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I assure you she does."Naraku told him before walking pass him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went out to the gardens where he watched Rin play.

"Sesshoumaru I was thinking that maybe she's not so bad after all." Kagura told him as she sat down beside him.

"We made a deal Kagura." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Never mind then." Kagura told him.

"Maybe I should warn Kagome and Naraku about Sesshomaru's plans?" Kagura asked herself as she watched Sesshomaru stand up. "Rin, it is time for dinner." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes Mi' Lord!" Rin said in a cheerful voice just before she started to skip towards the castle doors.

Kagura stood up as she looked at her heart. _"I should warn her_." Kagura said to herself just before she walked back into the castle.

Kagome was already seated at the table next to Naraku, she wore a blue kimono it was obvious it was one of the one that Naraku had given her. Kagome smiled at Rin. "She' so cute someday I hope to have one." Kagome said to Naraku.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the head of the table. Kagura sat down next to Rin, she looked at Kagome and then Sesshoumaru. "You know Kagome I think you should take your time getting pregnant." Kagura said to her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura and glared daggers at her.

"Well I did went to wait till I was able to talk to Inuyasha and Shippo first. Though we never mated we're the parents of Shippo only right I talk to him first." she said.

" You will not mention that disgrace in this castle." Sesshoumaru told her

"_Bite the tongue and just let it go." Kagome _thought to herself. Naraku watched as Kagome tried to hold back what ever she wanted to say, but from the looks of it, is wasn't working.

"It sucks doesn't it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"_Oh god."_ Naraku thought to himself.

"What sucks?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Here it comes." Kagura thought to herself.

"Getting your ass beat by Inuyasha every single time you two fight." Kagome told him.

"Rin leave!" Sesshoumaru said. Rin quickly left the room.

"You little bitch you think I want do what I told you at his castle?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome looked at Naraku. Naraku smelt the fear rolling off of Kagome.

"I'm not a whore.!" she yelled.

"Really you wonder why Inuyasha was always gone, he would rather rut with a dead miko than you?" he asked her. "You're nothing but a copy and a bad one at that." he told her.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled as she took a hand full of Naraku's peas and threw them at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his plate to block the peas, spilling the food off of his plate onto his lap. Kagura couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru growled, and Kagura gulped. Kagome took another handful of peas and threw them at Sesshomaru again.

This time, Sesshomaru managed to block all but one. The one single pea, was injected into his nose. Sesshomaru started to sneeze and Kagome stood up. Kagome started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked her trying to hold back the smile that was soon to cross his lips. "To hide." Kagome told him before she ran off.

* * *

Kagura stood up and went to find Kagome. Kagome didn't know to much about the castle yet. "Damn him, I pissed him off this time." she said as she looked for a place to hide. Kagura grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her down to the dungeons.

"Shh." Kagura said to her.

"He hates me." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome just stay here for now I'll go back up and try to delay him, then I'll tell Naraku where you're." she told her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kagome asked her.

"Because you got me my heart back." Kagura told her as she left Kagome to find Naraku. Kagura bumped into Sesshoumaru. " Where is she ?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she told him.

"Your aura tells me that your lying." Sesshomaru told her.

"And your aura tells me that you are extremely aroused." Kagura told him. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Is there something I can do for you?" Kagura asked him.

"I had you, what makes you think that I want you now?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"_Kagome and Naraku better be grateful from what I'm about to do for them._" She thought to herself just before she slapped Sesshomaru hard across the face.

Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura by the arms and pierced her flesh with his nails. He then proceeded to throw her body against the castle wall. Sesshomaru walked down towards the dungeons and Kagura stood up. "Naraku, he's going to kill her." Kagura told him

"He wants to kill her over peas?" Naraku asked her.

"That was be ironic, but no. He is going to kill her once she is pregnant with your child." Kagura told him.

"It there a way that you can get Kagome to Inuyasha if I hold Sesshomaru off?" Naraku asked her. "I'm sure there is." Kagura told him.

"Okay, where is Kagome?" Naraku asked her.

"In the dungeons." Kagura told him. Naraku and Kagura silently walked down to the dungeons. Kagura led Naraku straight to Kagome. "Get her out of here Kaugra."Naraku told her.

Kagura grabbed Kagome and they ran out side. Kagura formed her feather and grabbed Kagome. Kagome was just getting herself situated on the feather when Sesshomaru grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her off, slamming her human body into the cold hard ground. Naraku wasn't no where to be found.

Kagome looked up at him. "Hello dear."he hissed

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru leaned in and sniffed her neck his eyes tinted red. Kagura took her fan out and aimed it at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand up and his poison claws melted her feather making her fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and carried her back into the castle and to his bedroom , he locked the door once he put her on the bed. Kagome scooted away from him.

Sesshoumaru locked the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. "This room is sound proof Naraku will not hear you." he growled out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemon in this chapter**

**Previous on Sacrifice: **

**Sesshoumaru locked the bedroom door and walked over to the bed. "This room is sound proof Naraku will not hear you." he growled out. **

**Now**

Kagome scooted away from Sesshoumaru."You're my mate bitch!, I told you back at Naraku's castle I have no problems making you a slave." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked around the room, she didn't fear Naraku but she as hell feared Sesshoumaru, some how he was more powerful than the last time.

She watched as Sesshoumaru took his top off.

"Now I am going to fuck you, to you understand who you belong to." He growled.

Sesshoumaru could smell the fear rolling off of her."Please Sesshoumaru I'm sorry. I was upset." she said to him.

The demon lord walked over to her."I will have you all to myself tonight, how much you bleed will depend on my mood." he said to her.

Kagome looked around the room, and then back at Sesshoumaru, her blue kimono clung to her body. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, she bared her neck to him as an show of submission. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her throat bring her face so close to his their noses were touching.

Kagome looked into his golden eyes, they hadn't changed meaning his beast wasn't in control. He pushed Kagome back onto the bed, his claws dug into her delicate neck. Sesshoumaru removed his claws from her neck. He lifted his hand and looked at his claws that were covered with her blood.

"You haven't bled enough yet." He hissed.

Kagome whimpered. She was afraid to move, Sesshoumaru undid the tie on her kimono Kagome wasn't wearing a bra or panties. "Very good." he purred as his large hands explored her body, her skin was so smooth, only scar on her was on her side.

He bent his head down and blew his breath on her stomach, his hands moved down her body, his claws were now on her hips.

"Don't worry I won't pup you, aren't worthy enough to carry my pup." he said as he removed his pants.

Kagome stayed quite, her blue eyes flashed with anger at his statement. "Why are you doing this to me, you hate me why sleep with me?" she asked him.

"You're my mate, I shouldn't have marked you but since I did, you will please me." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome's glossy black hair was fanned out around the pillows. Her mating mark glowed a purplish color as Sesshoumaru hands roamed her body.

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath as he watched Kagome's breasts heave. He desire for her heightened.

Sesshoumaru moved over Kagome's body and kissed her deeply, piercing her tongue savoring her blood.

He moved his hand down to the mound of her left breast, massaging and twisting her nipple between his claws. Kagome gasped and arched her back, she moved her hips gently against Sesshoumaru's body.

He flicked her clit with his long claws. Kagome moaned, as his mouth roamed over her mouth and exposed neck. Kagome moved her hands to Sesshoumaru's back, moving her hands up and down his back.

He licked his way up her entire body, pausing to suckle her breast, before kissing her in a bruising kiss. Raising her face to meet his. Sesshoumaru leaned back on his heel and guided Kagome down to him before pressing his cock between her warm lips.

Kagome mind was in such a lusty haze she did what he wanted. Kagome sucked him in long strokes Sesshoumaru moved his hands to her breasts, Sesshoumaru exploded in her mouth, Sesshoumaru slowly slid out of her mouth. Watching as she swallowed all that he had offered.

Kagome moaned when she felt the tip of Sesshoumaru's growing erection nudged her pulsing opening.

She spread her legs further apart on his sheets pushing slowly into her. Her muscles clutching and releasing around his cock. , Sesshoumaru had to catch his breath, every time she flexed. He closed his eyes and arched his hips up to her while his cock. Was still only partially penetrating her.

She grind her body, Sesshomaru's eyes rolled open, his mouth moved forward, catching one of Kagome's breasts. He sucked eagerly on her nipple, gripping between his teeth. He growled and pushed into her all the way, Their bodies moved as one, he captured her with his, as skin slapped against skin, they thrust together to an shuddering unearthly climax.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her. He rolled off of her pulling her body to his wrapping his arms around her small waist. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both panting trying to catch their breath. He kissed the side of her neck, enjoying her scent.

Kagome placed her hand over his, taking in his warmth, as the night air stroked their bodies.

She made love to Sesshoumaru and survived with her life She had to admit he was very good he knew how to use his tongue, she was mated to him, no she didn't love him her heart belonged to Naraku. But she would try to be more understanding with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru, his eyes were now closed. Kagome traced her fingertips over his markings, she kissed the stripes on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru's eye slowly opened his golden eyes looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing I was just looking you over." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her, she was a good rut, she was better than Kagura. "My miko you will be in my room for now on." He told her.

"What about Naraku?" she asked him.

"What about him?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Naraku is my mate as well." she reminded him.

"Not for long". Hethought to himself. "I meant where you're not with him you will be in my room." He said.

Hethought to himself. "I meant where you're not with him you will be in my room." He said. 

Kagome nodded her head seeming to accept that. "Now let's go to bed, you begin training in the morning." he told her.

"Training?" she asked him

"Yes, I told you before you need to be trained on the way of being a mate to a demon." He told her.

"What kind of training?" Kagome asked him.

"Go to sleep Kagome all will be told to you in the morning." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Will I see Naraku tomorrow?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru growled, she was in his bead with him and all she could talk about was Naraku.

"Yes you will see the hanyou in the morning." he growled

Kagome eyes went wide, Sesshoumaru was becoming pissed. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Naraku walked out to the gardens to see Kagura on the ground injured. He walked over to his incarnation and bent down to her.

"Why are you on the ground?" he asked her.

Kagura looked up at her master. "Sesshoumaru did this to me he took Kagome to his room."s she said

Naraku stood up. "Naraku, Sesshoumaru won't kill her not yet anyway." Kagura said

"And how do you know this?" Naraku asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagura shrank back."Be..Because we made a deal he wouldn't kill Kagome until she became pregnant with your offspring."

I know it's been a while I'll try to update again soon, have some patience with me I no longer have a Co-Author, but I am going to finish all my stories.

Kags21


	11. Deceitful

Naraku was growling. "You still try to betray me!" Naraku hissed. Kagura backed away from Naraku.

"I'm sorry, at the time all I wanted was to make you suffer as you did me for so long." She told him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "You stupid jealous bitch!" He roared he pulled her up to face him. Kagura was shaking. He wasn't this mad when she snuck out last time

Naraku dropped Kagura to the ground, Naraku decided to wait till morning to confront Sesshoumaru. He left Kagura outside and went back inside.

Naraku was furious, no one took what was his, even if he did share her with that mutt. Kagome was his and he wouldn't stand for this.

Naraku watched as the sun came up. Kagome loved him and he loved her, why he ever agreed to share her was beyond him, He was becoming soft, all thanks to a little Miko, if she hadn't shown up on the mountain he would have killed Kikyo, which he still should have, Inuyasha was no longer a problem he had took what was left of his group and went to the continent. He pulled out the almost completed jewel. He just needed Koga's two pieces.

* * *

Kagome woke up and stretched, she untangled herself from Sesshoumaru and got out the bed and grabbed A Kimono.

"I wonder if Naraku is mad." Kagome said "I hope he isn't too angry at me."

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome whipped her head around.

"Sesshoumaru you're awake." She said.

"I am, now where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to bathe and get ready for breakfast." She told him.

Sesshoumaru got out the bed and walked over to Kagome, he unlocked the door and watched as Kagome walked out his room.

* * *

Kagome was walking back to the room she shared with Naraku when she bumped into him "Naraku." She said in a whisper. Naraku looked at her and pulled her to him.

"Kagome are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said. Naraku kissed her on her lips before nuzzling her mating mark

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out his room and saw Kagura walking around. "He knows." Kagura told Sesshoumaru.

"Knows Kagura or did a little birdie tell him" Sesshomaru said.

Kagura glared at him but Sesshomaru could smell her fear. "That doesn't matter..." Kagura stumbled on her words before taking off the down the hall

Sesshoumaru felt Naraku's aura as he walked further down the hall, he saw Naraku embracing Kagome, Naraku growled when he saw. The demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him. Naraku eyes went from red to purple. His beast was taking over. "You won't harm my Mate!" Naraku growled out as he crushed Kagome to him. Kagome looked up at Naraku and the moved her head to see what was causing Naraku to act this way.

"Sessho...ouch" Kagome said "Naraku your holding me too tight"

Naraku looked down on Kagome seeing he was hurting her, he loosened his grip on her. Naraku eyes turned back to the ruby color. He let Kagome go.

"I'll be right back." Kagome told him and left to gather her bathing supplies and then to the hot springs.

When Kagome was out of hearing range, Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru

"How dare you threaten her life." Naraku said to him

"Hanyou..you were the one holding her so tightly" Sesshomaru said.

"Why shouldn't I after what Kagura just told me?" he said.

"Yes it's true I did want Kagome's life, let's face it she's no longer a Miko, but after having her last night I changed my mind, so you can relax I won't be killing her." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Like you would be able to." Naraku said "I wouldn't allow it."

"You really couldn't stop me if I wanted to." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Kagome was in the hot springs bathing, when Rin came in."Morning Lady Kagome." Rin said to her.

"Its okay Rin-chan you can call me Kagome" Kagome said to the younger child "I don't' mind"

"Are you and Naraku still going to have a baby?" Rin asked her. Kagome smiled.

"I hope so I love Naraku."Kagome told her with a smile.

" Do you love Lord Sesshoumaru as well?" Rin asked her.

Kagome looked at her. She didn't want to lie to the Rin. Kagome sighed. "I like him."Kagome told her.

"You will love him some day Kagome...I love Milord." Rin said

"Rin it's not that kind if..." Kagome began but stopped "Yes Rin I'm sure I will."

Rin smiled at her.

Kagome grabbed her towel and climbed out the hot springs. She put on the red Kimono Naraku had made for her. "Let's get something to eat I'm sure Sesshoumaru and Naraku are waiting for us." Kagome said as she took Rin's hand

The two walked back in the castle to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru ignoring each other.

"Milord" Rin greeted "Naraku-sama"

"Hello Sesshoumaru, Naraku" Kagome said with a smile

"Kagome." Naraku said as he stood up and waited for her to sit. Kagome looked around. "Where's Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"She is enjoying her freedom." Naraku told her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Naraku-sama and Kagome are going to have a baby." Rin said smiling at her Lord.

"We will see Rin" Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome a seductively wicked grin.

Naraku growled. "Yes Rin-chan, Kagome and I will be having a baby, you're more than welcome to take the baby as your little brother or sister." Naraku told her.

"Really?!" Rin asked.

"Yes." Naraku said smiling at her.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. "Rin go eat in the kitchen." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yes Milord" Rin said "Rin's so happy to have a baby sister or brother."

* * *

"Is there a problem Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him.

"Hanyou don't test my patience." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Do not fill my ward with your hopeless dreams." Sesshomaru said

"Who said it was a dream" Naraku said "It may be reality"

Kagome looked at the two. "Sesshoumaru I love Naraku and I do plan on having his baby." Kagome told him. Naraku smirked at Sesshoumaru.

"Is that so Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru is beginning to think he wants your baby as well Miko"

Naraku chocked on his tea. "You'll going to be waiting a few months." Naraku told him as he stood up dragging Kagome away with him.

* * *

"My, my." Kagura said as she walked in the room. "This is Kikyou all over again, except this time it's a demon lord and a Hanyou".Kagura said smiling at him.

"Did you hear Kagome, She loves him not you." Kagura teased

"Things change..Feelings develop and people die" Sesshomaru said "Are we clear Kagura?"

"Crystal" Kagura said

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you sniffed Kagome I mean before she came back to the castle with Naraku?" Kagura asked as she tapped her fan against her chin.

"No why would I sniff her?" Sesshomaru said.

"A poor, simple demon, Kagome is already pregnant with Naraku's heir, he just hasn't figured it out yet., So you lose." She said with a grin.

"How are you sure it's his?" Sesshomaru asked "Besides Kagome is entitled to having more than one child." He told her

"Seeing he was the one that took her virginity, it's his, last night was your first time really with her, and seeing as Naraku can travel to her world they can always leave, forgetting all about you." She added.

"Kagome wouldn't, she's falling for me" Sesshomaru said

"Is she? Or is you who's doing the falling?" Kagura said.

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagura. Kagura smirked as she stood up. "My work here is done." She said

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room Jaken was walking to him, Sesshoumaru stepped on him and kept on walking. Sesshoumaru walked out to the garden and saw Kagome and .

* * *

Kagome was sitting on Naraku's lap. "Naraku can.we go and see Inuyasha, my kit and the rest of my friends?" she asked him.

Maybe...that is if its okay with you Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked turning to him.

: Sesshoumaru came out his hiding place and looked at them. "Take her, seeing as the kit is afraid of me I'll wait here." Sesshoumaru told them.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sesshoumaru, I'm go and get ready, be back in a sec." She said.

After she left Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku. "Kagome is pregnant." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Who's child?" Naraku asked

"Kagura said it's yours" Sesshomaru said

"I wasn't expecting a child so fast, how did Kagura know before me?" he said more than asked.

"I don't know, don't you think you should tell her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why are you being so nice, what are you planning?" Naraku asked

"Nothing that concerns you" Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked back in

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked

"I'm fine..Sesshomaru why?" Kagome asked

"Didn't your love tell you?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome shook her head "Oh how selfish...Kagome you're pregnant" Sesshomaru said

Kagome gasped, and looked at Naraku. "Naraku you knew?" Kagome asked him. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru.

"I just found out Kagome." Naraku said as he walked over to her.

"Then I'm going to need to go home, and get some things, and make things right with Inuyasha and my kit." She said.

"Koi, go wait at the gate, I'll be right there." Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded her head and walked away form the two.

"Whatever you're planning forget it." Naraku warned him before going off after Kagome.

"My plan is already started...maybe if I meet with the kit I can get rid of that spider once and for all" Sesshomaru said

"Excellent" Sesshomaru said, before calling for Rin. He was going to the kit of that ragtag group before Naraku did.

* * *

Koga and Inuyasha were talking while they watched Shippo play. "I can't believe Kagome is mated to Naraku and your brother." Koga said

"Me either, but I talked to Naraku, he loves her, where as Sesshoumaru want's her life." He said.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, and smiled, he would protect Shippo, he was his son as well as Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Shippo.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Shippo asked him.

"Sesshoumaru." Was all he said


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully in front of Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo."What the hell do you want, you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked "Inuyasha s I recall, you were banished to the Continent." Sesshoumaru said to him..

"Yeah well you should know I was never one to obey!" was his reply.

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to Shippo who was now sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What do you want here?" Koga asked him.

"I have come for the kit." He said to them.

"The hell you are there's no way. My son is going anywhere with you!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at his little brother. "Why must you continue to defy me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You took the mother of my kit from me, how the hell would you like me to act?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you going to fight me Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him

Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"I only came here to bring Shippo to Kagome, whose in a delicate condition." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What condition?" Koga asked him.

"Kagome is pregnant with Naraku's heir." He said

Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head. "If what you say is true then let, Naraku and Kagome come and tell me." Inuyasha said to him.

"The two left already to go and get supplies." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Ironic isn't it Inuyasha, you lost Kagome to your two enemies, on top of that she's pregnant by the same demon that killed your beloved Kikyo."He said.

Inuyasha growled and placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Draw your sword Inuyasha so I can kill you."

"No Inuyasha don't fight him." Shippo cried.

Inuyasha growled and looked at Koga. "Take Shippo to Sango now!" Inuyasha ordered Koga as he drew his sword.

"Mutt what are you thinking?" Koga asked him.

"Get out of here. I'm going to deal with Sesshoumaru once and for all." Inuyasha told him.

Koga held Shippo in his arms and sped off.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and the two brothers battled.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku went to the Continent where Sango told them that Inuyasha had left to go and visit Koga.

"I'm glad the two are friends now." Kagome said as she was carried in Naraku's arms.

"They should get along the two are both thick headed." Was Naraku's response as they made their way to the wolf caves.

Naraku smelt blood, more importantly he smelled Sesshoumaru. Naraku moved faster. Kagome held onto Naraku, as he landed near the scene.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku placed Kagome behind him. "Prepare yourself." Was all Naraku said as they walked onto the battle scene.

There standing over Inuyasha's body was Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran pass Naraku and over to Inuyasha's body.

""Inu...ya...sha." She cried, there was a large hole in the middle of his stomach, next to his body laid Tetsusaiga. Naraku walked over to them.

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

"The fool wanted to fight me it's his own fault." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Naraku bent down to Kagome and pulled her up.

"You had no right!, I hate you!" She screamed at him.

"Be glad you're pregnant." Sesshoumaru hissed at her.

Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru and cried into Naraku's chest. Naraku placed his hand on her back comforting her.

Kagome looked up into Naraku's eyes, Naraku wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Shh." Naraku said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"He's gone." She cried.

Naraku placed his chin a top her head and glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru in return smiled at him.

"Kagome we should go and get Shippo." Naraku said to her.

Kagome shook her head no.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you want to get Shippo?" he asked her.

"I want him to be happy and safe." She told him.

Naraku moved his hand to Kagome's stomach. "Would you at least like to visit him?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome turned around and glared at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Something you have to say?" he asked

Kagome raised her hand and slapped Sesshoumaru across the face. Sesshoumaru growled and was about to strike her, when Naraku intervened pulling Kagome behind him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red his eyes meant Kagome and they promised pain.

Kagome rested her head against Naraku's back, burying her face in his wavy hair.

Naraku picked Kagome up in his arms and formed his cloud leaving Sesshoumaru behind.

Kagome was quite the whole way back to the castle, Naraku looked down at her as he carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. Naraku went to walk away from Kagome when she grabbed onto the sleeve of his kimono. "Don't leave me." Kagome pleaded with him.

Naraku sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we leave here, please?" she asked in a soft tone.

Naraku sighed, even if he took Kagome away from this place, Sesshoumaru would search for her, since she was mated to him as well.

"If I took you away, Sesshoumaru would hunt us down, because you're his mate." He reminded her.

"No, please Naraku I don't want to be here, he killed Inuyasha and I know once this baby is born he's going to act on his threat." She told him.

"Kagome what did Sesshoumaru say to you?" Naraku asked her.

Kagome sighed as she sat up in bed. "I told him keep it up I would terminate this so called pact." Then as I started to walk off, he told me to Try it I stopped and turned around to look at him.

And he told me who would be there to stop him from getting me alone in his grasp once you had let me go. "He said you can't stop him, Inuyasha couldn't, then he told me he would make me his not as a mate but as, a slave, a whore, a nobody." Kagome told him.

Naraku let go of Kagome. "I'm sorry this is my fault I should've never made that pact with him." He said.

"Naraku please take me from here." She begged him

Naraku had to think about her and their unborn child. "Ok Kagome will leave tonight after Sesshoumaru goes to sleep." He told her.

Kagome hugged Naraku. "Thank you." She said.

* * *

Naraku kissed her back and waited till she fell asleep and walked out the bedroom.

"Something wrong?" Kagura asked him.

"Kagura if you help me with this escape tonight, I will let you be totally free from me." He said to her.

"What do you need?" she asked

"I need you to distract Sesshoumaru so I can get Kagome out of the castle." He told her.

"Alright Naraku I will do this last thing for you."Kagura told him.

Naraku nodded his head and walked away from her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back that night in time for Rin to be fed. Rin was seated at the table as was Kagura.

"Where's Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagura.

"Naraku doesn't eat unless he needs to, and Kagome is resting." Kagura told him.

"Yes I suppose she would need to rest after her traumatic day." He said

"What happened Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"Inuyasha died." Was all he said.

Kagura noticed the tone, Sesshoumaru used there was no remorse he was the one that killed Inuyasha no wonder her former master wanted to get Kagome out the house.

Kagura finished her dinner and excused herself from the table and went out to the garden she just hoped Naraku knew what he was doing.

That Night Naraku gathered Kagome in his arms and climbed out the window with her. He placed Kagome on her feet and the two began to walk toward the gate, when hey heard a noise, Naraku hid their scents, his eyes went wide when he saw Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the benches.

Naraku cursed himself, Sesshoumaru seemed content around his surroundings, there was no way he was going too be able to get Kagome out now.

Naraku looked down at Kagome, Kagome wasn't acting like herself not that he figured she would, the man that she had been with for as long as she been in this era was now dead.

Naraku was getting to come out from his place when he saw Kagura approach Sesshoumaru, he watched to see what she was going to do.

"Sesshoumaru you owe me." Kagura said to him.

"What do I owe you Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagura didn't answer, instead she kissed him on his lips, Naraku picked Kagome up, he formed his barrier and left while Kagura made out with Sesshoumaru.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome held onto Naraku as he took the night sky. "Where are we going to go?" she asked him

Naraku landed near a cave and walked inside with Kagome in his arms. "Hey." He said as he sat down with her in his lap.

Naraku knew it be dumb to go back to the castle. "How about your time?" He asked

"But what about the jewel?" Kagome asked him.

"You're more important than the jewel. My focus as of right now are you and our baby."

Kagome leaned her head back against his chest "Then we should go now." She said

"Naraku thank you for loving me thinking of me as more than a shard detector." Kagome told him.

Naraku pushed her hair aside and kissed her mating mark, Kagome moaned as his fangs grazed her neck. Kagome tilted her head to the side and kissed Naraku on his lips. His claws entangled in her thick hair.

Naraku licked her lips begging for entrance. Kagome granted him entrance their tongues dancing together. Kagome's hands were splayed on his chest, her small hands moved up to his hair tugging on it.

Naraku broke the kiss, he watched as his little mate panted. He cleared his throat. "We better go before Sesshoumaru realizes we're gone." Naraku told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura away from him."Wench!" he growled. 

Kagura was a little dazed from the kiss. She sucked her bottom lips, still tasting him on her lips.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"I should kill you where you stand." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She said to him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Why are you being this way?!" Kagura yelled at him.

"I have no use for you." He told her.

"Kagome doesn't love you!" Kagura yelled.

"Do you think I care if she loves me or not?!"

Kagura didn't answer him.

"Stay away from me Kagura." Was the only warning he gave her before going back in the castle.

Kagura sighed, she did her part, she just hoped Naraku and Kagome were far away. Kagura pulled her feather out from hr hair and transformed it into the large feather, she hopped on it and left Sesshoumaru's castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his bedroom and undressed change into his black pants, he got into bed a smile adorned his handsome face. Inuyasha was finally dead and soon so would Naraku, he decided to keep Kagome alive.

* * *

Naraku arrived at the bone eaters well, with Kagome in his arms. 

"Are you ready?" Naraku asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Hold on tight." Naraku said as he jumped in the old well, a blue light surrounded them as they were transported to her time. They arrived safely on the other side. Naraku jumped up out the well.

He placed Kagome on her feet. "You okay?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm fine." She said smiling.

She opened the well house door. The sun shined in her face, she inhaled the air. Naraku came up behind her looking at the sun as well. She moved aside so he could step out. Kagome took his hand in hers and the two walked to her house, she unlocked the door and walked inside. "Mom, Sota, grandpa I'm back!" Kagome announced.

She let go of Naraku's hand and walked into the kitchen to see a sticky note on the fridge. She picked it up and read it.

Her mom, brother and grandpa would be gone for the whole week they were staying at her mom's sister's house. Kagome walked back into the living room where Naraku was sitting on the sofa.

"It's just you and I." Kagome told him.

"Oh, why is that?" he asked not that he didn't mind being alone with her.

"My family has left for the week." She told him as she sat down beside him.

"Well I like the idea." He said putting his arm around her.

"Naraku how about we go and out and get you some new clothes since you will be staying here." She told him.

"What else will I need?" he asked.

" You'll have to get a job." She told him.

Naraku nodded his head and looked at Kagome's flat stomach. "What about the baby?" he asked her.

"Well, we have doctors that will make sure the baby is healthy as well as tell us if we're having a boy or girl."

"Your world is more advanced than mine." He said.

"You'll get use to it." She told him.

"Now let's get you out of these clothes and into some modern ones, have some of my dad's old clothes you can wear until we go shopping." Kagome told him as she took his hand and led him up to her bedroom.

Kagome gave Naraku her dad's old clothes and helped him with the pants once he was dressed, Naraku let his hair fall free.

Kagome went in her mom's room while Naraku was looking around her room, she grabbed her mom's emergency credit card and picked it up and walked out the room.

"Wow you look good." Kagome told him as she walked back in her room.

"Okay let's go." She said to him.

"I promise when we come back we'll make love all night." She said pulling him out the bedroom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning and sat down in the dining hall, Rin came down and took her usual seat. Naraku or Kagome had yet to come down to eat. "Rin eat." Sesshoumaru told her as he got up and went up the stairs to wake the two up. 

He knocked on the door, not hearing anything. He opened the door, to find the bedroom bare, their clothes gone.

Sesshoumaru growled. Kanna appeared next to him. "You will not find them, he has taken her to a place you can't reach." Kanna said in a soft voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at Kanna, he stormed out the empty bedroom and walked back down the stairs, he passed his guards and went into his study, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn that sneaky hanyou." Sesshoumaru growled. He tapped his claws on the desk. He thought about where Naraku and Kagome could have gone. He would have to send his guards out to search for the two. He stood up from his desk and walked back out the study. After Sesshoumaru ordered the guards to search for Kagome and Naraku. He went out to the garden, while he thought of Kagome and what he would do to her once he found her.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku went shopping for clothes. She took him first to get plenty of boxers and T-shirts for him. Kagome walked into the changing room with him. "I like these." She told him.

"I do too." He said.

"How many do you think I will need?" Naraku asked Kagome.

"At least a dozen." She said.

"That many?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah." She said and kissed him, after buying Naraku's boxers and shirts, Kagome and Naraku went to a few more stores and bought him clothes.

When they were done shopping, they went to the food court. Kagome watched as other women her age and older looked at Naraku like he was a piece of meat.

"Why are these women staring at me?" he asked her

"Because you're freaking hot." She whispered in his ear. Naraku smirked, they sat down and began to eat. Kagome rubbed her stomach. Naraku looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I was just touching my stomach." She said with a smile. After lunch the two went back home, Naraku went up to Kagome's bedroom and put his bag of clothes on the floor. Kagome came up a while later.

"Tomorrow we'll look for jobs." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his back

"Sesshoumaru by now knows we've escaped." Naraku told her.

"I know, I hope Kagura got away safely."

"I believe she did." Naraku told her as they sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." She said as she layed her head down on his shoulder.

Time Skip

Five months later

Naraku was working at a restaurant. Sota had gotten him a job there. Kagome was now working at the local hospital. The baby was doing fine, and would be born in three months. "They moved into their own place a two-bedroom apartment.

"Hey Kagome did you hear about the new management that's taking over the hospital?" One of the nurses asked. Kagome went through some folders as she listened to the other nurses.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Kagome asked.

"In a few days didn't you read the bulletin?" The girl asked her.

"No I've been so busy getting the nursery ready and helping Naraku on his studies."

"How's that going?" she asked Kagome.

"Good by next month he'll be a chef, I know he can do it." Kagome said smiling.

Kagome finished filling out the forms and waiting on patients.

"Hey Kayla." Kagome said to the other nurse.

"Hey Kagome this just came for you." Kayla said as she handed her the paper

Kagome took the paper from her and read the paper."Is this now?" Kagome asked her.

"Yea, go on." Kayla told her.

Kagome went to the elevator and pushed the button for up to the 9th floor. The letter was from the new management and they wanted to Speak with her.

Once on the 9th floor Kagome walked to the office she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard a woman say.

Kagome opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. "Hi I was told to come up here." Kagome said to the lady.

"Oh please go in. He's waiting for you." She told Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said to her and walked. Into the other room, closing the doors behind her.

"Have a seat." The man said to her.

Kagome sat down and waited for the man to turn around in his seat. The chair slowly turned around, Kagome ran a hand through her hair waiting for whomever it was to address her.

"Hello Miko." Said a silky deep voice.

Kagome's head rose up to see a pair of golden eyes looking dead at her.

"S..Sesshoumaru."


	15. Chapter 15

"That's all you can say, no hello?" he asked.

"W..what, how did you, how are you here?" she asked him.

"In my time ten years have gone by, while here it's only been five months he said.

Kagome placed her hands in front of her, hoping this was all a bad dream. "Now this is what's going to happen, you're going to call Naraku and tell him that your boss will be coming over for dinner." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Dinner?" she asked him.

"Yes dinner, I would like to see how, your other mate is taking care of you." He told her.

"What's going to happen if I say no?" Kagome asked him.

"You will be fired." He simply told her.

"Fine can. I use your phone?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and handed Kagome the phone. "Use the speaker phone." He told her.

"I don't trust you." He said.

Kagome sighed and pushed the button for speaker and dialed Naraku's number. She waited for him to pick up. "Hello." She heard him say.

"Hi honey. How's, work?" Kagome asked him.

"Hey Kagome, works fine, what's wrong, are you and the baby ok?" he asked her.

"No where fine." She said looking at Sesshoumaru. "I just wanted to tell you that my boss we'll be having dinner with us." She told him.

"Tonight?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah I'm sorry late notice." She told him.

"No, it's okay I'll be getting off soon so I'll make dinner, what time should we expect him?" Naraku asked her.

Sesshoumaru wrote the time down on the note pad and handed it to her. Kagome picked the pad up and looked at the time.

"Eight." She said to Naraku.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kagome said and hung up.

"Seems you two have gotten very close." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked at him. "Can I go now?" she asked him.

"Why the hurry?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I still have rounds to make, and I'm hungry."

"I can get you something to eat." He said to her.

"No, I can get my own food." She told him.

" You're pregnant. You need to eat." He growled.

"Yes I am, but I've been doing fine on my own, Naraku has been taking good care of me, I don't need you, this isn't your baby!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and walked around to her. "You aren't in the best position to be yelling at me." He told her.

"Why did you have to come back?, everything was going fine, now. You're going to ruin it." She said.

"I'm not here to hurt you Kagome." He said as he bent down to her.

"What about Naraku?" she asked him.

"I'm not here to hurt him either." He told her.

"Then why do you want to have dinner with us?" she asked him.

"You're my mate. He and I made a deal." He reminded her.

Kagome looked up at him, his eyes were their normal golden color, she didn't see any hint of malice in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you at eight." She told him.

Sesshoumaru moved out the way so she could stand up, She stood up and looked at him before walking out the room.

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair before going back to his desk and sitting behind it. He picked up his phone and made a call.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey it's me. I'll be late coming home tonight." Sesshoumaru said to who he was talking to.

"Have you found them?"

"I have. I'll see you later." Sesshoumaru told them and hung up.

* * *

"So how did the meeting go?" Kayla asked Kagome.

"It went fine. He just wanted to meet me." Kagome told her.

"That's good, so what's he like?" Kayla asked her.

"He was nice." Kagome told her.

Kayla smiled. "I heard he's very handsome." Kayla said.

"Yeah," Kagome said as she finished the reports on the patients, after she was done she checked her watch. It was time to go. Kagome grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kayla." Kagome said to her.

"Okay, say hi to Naraku for me." She told Kagome.

"Will do." Kagome told her as she pushed the elevator button for down. The elevator door opened Kagome stepped in and pushed the button for garage while she waited for. The elevator to get to the garage she thought about her meeting with him.

She was afraid, when she saw him, her first thoughts were he would kill her baby, but he made no threats to her, but it didn't matter she would be on her guard when he came over, he after all was the murder of her former lover.

The elevator ding, Kagome got off and walked to her car and unlocked the door and got in her car and started it and drove off to her apartment.

Naraku was in the kitchen cooking dinner for four, on the count Kagome had gotten greedy since her pregnancy was progressing.

He grilled a flank on the indoor grill, while his rice was cooking in the pot, he then moved on to making a salad, and dessert.

Kagome walked in the apartment closing the door behind her. "I'm home." She said.

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen!" he yelled.

Kagome walked in the kitchen and saw Naraku cooking away. "It smells great." She said.

"Yeah, I hope your boss likes it." He said as he turned around to look at her.

Kagome sighed. "Naraku I have something to tell you." She said.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked her as he wiped his hands.

"Please don't hate me for not saying anything when I called you earlier." Kagome said as she walked over to him.

"What is it?" Naraku asked her.

"I didn't really have a say in the matter it was more like a demand, my boss, my boss is Sesshoumaru." She said.

"What?!" Naraku yelled.

"Sesshoumaru, he brought the hospital, I was calling you from his office, he made me agree to the dinner or else he was going to fire me." She told him.

"Kagome, why didn't you quit?" Naraku asked her.

"I didn't want to quit, just because of him." She told him.

Naraku closed his eyes. "Kagome did. He hurt you?" Naraku asked her.

"No." She told him.

"Okay, why don't you take a shower, while I finish dinner." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went into the other room to take a shower. "Sesshoumaru what does he want." Naraku said as he finished everything before Sesshoumaru came over. He hoped a fight didn't ensue.

Kagome came out the shower, felling refreshed she looked at her round stomach as she pondered what to wear for tonight. She finally decided on one of Naraku's tops and a pair of jeans. She combed her hair and walked out the bedroom and back to the kitchen.

"You look nice." He said as he set the last plate down on the table and walked over to her and kissed her.

"I'm not mad at you, I just hate to see you like this, I know how we left things with Sesshoumaru." He said.

"He says he's not here to harm either of us." She told him.

"Still, we'll be on our guard." Naraku told her.

There was a knock on the door, Kagome looked up at Naraku. Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips, Kagome held Naraku's hand as they walked over to the door, Naraku opened the door.

"Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

"Nice to see you again Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku looked at Kagome before letting Sesshoumaru in the apartment and closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru looked around the apartment, it was a nice size for the two.

"Have a seat." Naraku said as. He let Kagome's hand go. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Naraku told him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked him.

"No, I'll wait till dinner." He told her.

Naraku came in the room. "Dinner is ready." Naraku said to them. Kagome got up quickly and went into the kitchen she made sure she was seated by Naraku. Sesshoumaru took his seat. "Please eat." Naraku said to him.

"Sesshoumaru what do you really want?" Naraku asked him as he handed Kagome the rice.

"I wanted to see how you and Kagome were really doing." He told him.

"That's all?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and looked at Kagome. "I do miss my mate. Naraku we did make a pact after all." Sesshoumaru reminded him.

"Kagome is having my baby, it would confuse the child to see it's mother kissing more than it's dad." Naraku told him.

"The child would understand once explained." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome stopped eating and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You expect me to expose my baby to you?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I told you I would never harm your child." He said

"That's not what Kagura said." Naraku said to him.

"Oh and what did Kagura have to say?"

"She told me how you planned on killing Kagome once she became pregnant with my child." He told him.

"That was true, I was going to kill her, but I no longer want to kill Kagome, I'd like us to all get along." He told Kagome and Naraku.

After dinner was over Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and then Naraku. "Can you give us time to discuss this?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

" I expect the answer by the end of this week." Sesshoumaru told them and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got into the back of the limo and the limo drove off. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Get the room ready." Sesshoumaru said and hung up. 


	16. Chapter 16

"So how did everything go?" The woman asked Sesshoumaru as she helped him change out of his clothes.

" I think it went rather well, the apartment is okay, but they can do better." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Well. The room is ready when you're." She told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I think this will be fun." He said as he pulled on his pants.

"So are they married?" she asked him.

"No, not in the human way."Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for bringing me back to life." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"No problem Kikyo." He said to her.

"Would you like to see the room?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and followed Kikyo out the room, and into the other room, The room was painted in light blue, with teddy bears on the wall, a crib in the center of the room, and a bed in the corner.

"This will do." He told her.

"Naraku won't like it." She said as they walked out the room.

"I know, but Naraku won't be around much longer." He told her as he left her and walked back in his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Kikyo went to her room and laid down on her bed and went to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kagome laid in bed next to Naraku. "I hate him, Naraku, I don't trust him." Kagome told him.

"Neither do I, we can move now." He said as he rubbed her belly.

"But what about my mom, Souta and grandfather?" she asked him.

"We can move to a home closer to the restaurant and you're getting ready to go on maternity leave anyway, I hate to see you stressed out." Naraku says to her and kisses her on her lips.

"I know you do every time I look at Sesshoumaru all I see is Inuyasha's killer, all I wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy and he had to kill him!" Kagome said to him as she buried her face in his chest.

Naraku rubbed the top of Kagome's head, "Kagome I know this is a lot to ask of you but please try to get some sleep for you and the baby." He tells her. Kagome wiped the tears of sadness from her eyes and nodded her head and closed her eyes and went to sleep. While Kagome slept, Naraku thought about what Sesshoumaru might really be up to his mate and baby he knew could be in danger

After Naraku made sure that Kagome was sound asleep he moved his arm and laid her back down and got out the bed he stretched his well muscled back he walked over the window and looked out at the night sky seeing a few stars and the moon. He pressed his hand against the window he then looked over at Kagome in the bed. There was nothing he could do about it for now.

The next morning came Kagome got out the bed she went into the bathroom she removed her clothes and turned the shower on she took some, body wash that was lavender scented and washed her more curvy body thanks to the pregnancy. The biggest thing on Kagome was her stomach and breasts.

Naraku had already showered and was in the kitchen making breakfast for Kagome and him Naraku made some toast, and eggs, Naraku wore a suit and tie with a white shirt he would always drop Kagome off if he could in the morning to keep her form driving behind the wheel. He placed the food on plates and then on the kitchen table. Kagome finished with her shower and went back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body she brushed and dried her hair. She then grabbed her purple scrubs and put them on she grabbed her sneakers and walked out the bedroom.

"Morning." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning sweetie." Naraku said to her and took her shoes from her hand and bent down on the floor and put her sneakers on for her. He then stood up and sat down in the chair beside her. "So today I want you to wait for me at the hospital, Kagome I don't trust Sesshoumaru." He tells her

Kagome picked at her eggs."I know and neither do I." She tells him Kagome finished eating her eggs then went to the sink and put the dish into the dishwasher and took Naraku's now empty plate and put it in the dishwasher as well. "Okay come on I'll drop you off at work." Naraku tells her with a smile as he stands up and pushes his chair in.

Kagome grabbed her purse and house keys and rubbed her big belly. "Hey little one I can't wait to you're born." She says with a smile.

Naraku kissed Kagome on her lips and then bent down and felt the baby kick. "Hey little one." He says and kisses Kagome's stomach

Kagome smiled down at Naraku and touched the top of his hair. "Come on daddy let's go." She tells him with a smile. Naraku stood up and grabbed his car keys and took Kagome's hand and walked out the apartment and down the steps they went outside and Naraku walked over to his car and unlocked the door for her. Kagome got in the car and sat down and put her seatbelt on. Naraku closed the door and got in on the other side

He started the car up and began driving off toward the hospital. Kagome sighed in content as she watched the cars pass her by.

"So I was thinking that you and I could start looking for a home." Naraku said to her

"That will be great Naraku that w ay I can start fixing up the nursery and we can have more room for all the things like the crib, swing, Clothes." Kagome says to him.

"Just what I was thinking." Naraku says with a smile as he pulls up to the hospital parking lot. Naraku turned the car off and got out his seat and went around to Kagome's side and opened the door for her. Kagome smiled at Naraku and got out the car and kissed Naraku on his cheek

"See you tonight." Kagome says to him as she walks away from him and waddles into the hospital and takes the elevator and goes up to the 3rd floor and walks over to the nurses station."Good morning." Kagome says to the others as she looks over the charts.

"Hey Kagome we need you to stay here at the nurses station at noon."Kayla says to her.

"I wanted to eat at noon." Kagome tells her friend.

"I promise it will only be 15 minutes." Kayla tells her.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her stomach."Okay fine but it better be worth it." She says to Kayla

Kagome then walked over to the computer and began entering some patient records..

Kayla and a few of the other nurses went to the break room and began fixing it up for the baby shower. "She's going to love this and it's good cause it's the only way we could get her away from Naraku." Kayla says gushing happily.

The other nurses smiled happily as they decorated the room. Sesshoumaru left his office and took the steps and came down to the 3rd floor he walked from around the corner and saw Kagome at the nurses station sipping some tea. He smiled Kagome was even more beautiful now that she was pregnant but his golden eyes narrowed when he thought about the face that the baby she carried was Naraku's and not his. "Good Morning, Mr. Tashio. a young nurse said bringing Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts.

"Good morning." Sesshoumaru said to her and walked over to the nurses station. "Good morning Ms Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Good morning sir." she said to him and looked back at the computer screen.

"I hope that you have been thinking about my proposal to you and Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome sighed ."Of course I thought about what you said Sesshoumaru it's not something one can just forget." Kagome tells him.

"That is true Kagome so have you come to a decision yet?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No you said we have to the end of the week to tell you."she says to Sesshoumaru

"You didn't take this long when we both asked you to let us mate with you." Sesshoumaru whispered to her.

Kagome's eyes went wide when he said that. "It's not like I am going to take you away from Naraku I offered you both to come live in my home there will be servants to help and we can even hire a nanny."Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome rubbed her hand over her stomach and looked up at Sesshoumaru but she still didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself all he needed was for Kagome to agree and he had her. "If I, I mean we agree you won't fight with Naraku?" she asked him.

"As long as he doesn't fight with me." Sesshoumaru tells her

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to tell him, Sesshoumaru walked into the nurses station and stood behind Kagome he placed his lips against her ear. "You're my mate come with me."Sesshoumaru say against the shell of her ear his breath causing her skin to tingle. "Yes." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and stood up ."Good then come with me back to my office and we will call Naraku together." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"But I am suppose to stay at the nurses station to the others come back." Kagome tells Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru saw a volunteer nurse and called her over and had her take Kagome's place as he led Kagome to the elevator he pushed the up button and waited for it to open as he did so. Kagome s aw his dangerous claws and held back the tears knowing that he was the one that killed Inuyasha.

The doors opened and Kagome walked in followed by Sesshoumaru. "After we talk to Naraku I will have movers come and pack your things." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sesshoumaru, I this baby." She said

"I will treat him or her as if they were my own." Sesshoumaru tells her as the elevator opens on the 3rd floor. Sesshoumaru walks out and takes Kagome's hand and nods to his secretary as he walks into his office. "Have a seat." he tells her as walks behind his desk and s its down and picks up the phone and calls Naraku's job. "Are you hungry?"Sesshoumaru asks her.

"A little." she says to Sesshoumaru

The phone picked up and a woman answered. "Hello?" she said

"Hello this is Mr. Tashio can I speak to Naraku?" he asks the lady.

"Yes of course, please hold on." she says to Sesshoumaru and goes to get Naraku. While she did that, Sesshoumaru tapped his claws on his desk.

Naraku came to the phone."What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he all but growled into the phone.

"My, my I am calling you about Kagome." Was all Sesshoumaru got to say.

"You bastard what did you do to her I'll rip your head off!" Naraku tells him

"Calm down she is right here and I am calling you because we came to a decision Sesshoumaru tells him.

"And what would that be?" Naraku asks.

"Kagome has agreed for you and her to come live with me all that is needed is for you to agree." Sesshoumaru says to him

Naraku was at a lost for words when Sesshoumaru dropped this bombshell on him. "What where is Kagome?" Naraku asks him.

"She is right here." Sesshoumaru says to him and hands Kagome the phone.

"Hello Naraku." Kagome says to him.

"Kagome are you okay what's going on?" he asks.

"I am fine, Sesshoumaru said it be better to come now before the baby is born but I wanted to see what you thought about it first." Kagome tells him.

Naraku sighed as he put his hand to his forehead. "Alright Kagome but leave your cell on, wait we have to pack." Naraku says to her.

Sesshoumaru said that as soon as you give the ok." Kagome tells him.

"I see, well okay Kagome call me when you get to his home so I can have the address." Naraku says to her.

"I will and I love you Naraku." Kagome tells him.

Naraku smiled into the phone."I love you too." Naraku says to her and hangs up the phone. Kagome then hands the phone to Sesshoumaru.

"Well now that it' settled." Sesshoumaru said and picked his phone back up and made a call and Gave the movers both addresses and hung up the phone.."Alright you can go now Kagome I'll take you to our home after work." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome stood up."Alright see you later." Kagome says to him.

"Kagome for now don't tell anyone about this." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Alight." Kagome tells him and walks out the office closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head as a cruel grin forms on his perfect face.

******************************************************************************

Kayla came back to the nurses station."Hey Kagome come on." she says to her.

"Right." Kagome says and follows Kayla to the break room

"Surprise!" the others nurses yelled as they had decorated the break room with streamers and banners on the table was a Cake with blue and pink frosting on it there were gifts on the other long table."Oh my god you guys, you didn't have to do this." Kagome says to them

"We wanted to." Kayla says with a smile and hugs Kagome and helps her sit down in the chair as lunch was served and after that was done presents were opened, Kayla carried Kagome's gifts back to the nurses station. "You and Naraku are going to need a bigger place now Kagome." Kayla tells her

"I don't think that will be a problem."Kagome tells her as she looks at all the bags of baby items and a gift from Kayla especially for Naraku after the baby was born. After many more patients were waited on Kagome sighed and was sitting over in one of the lounge chairs with all her gifts. Sesshoumaru stepped off of the elevator and Saw Kagome sitting in one of the lounge chairs he walked over to her."You look wiped out." he says

"Well I am pregnant." Kagome says to him.

"Yes I see , I heard the nurses threw you a baby shower." Sesshoumaru says to her as he begins picking up the bags.

"Yeah a nice surprise" Kagome tells him as she stands up and puts her hand behind her back. Sesshoumaru put the bags in one hand and walked over to her and took hers and walked her over to the elevator. "The movers have already gathered yours and Naraku's things they should be at the house by time we get there." Sesshoumaru tells her as he presses the button for the elevator and the doors open and they get on and Sesshoumaru presses the button for the garage.

As the elevator went down Kagome kept quite as she looked him over. "Kagome when do you start your maternity leave?" Sesshoumaru asks her

Kagome put her hand to her chin a."Hmm I think next month." Kagome says to him.

"I see well how about I let you have an early break." Sesshoumaru offers her.

Kagome looked up at him."But that would be showing favoritism?" Kagome asks him

Sesshoumaru smiled as the doors opened and Sesshoumaru let Kagome get off first. "I don't think so you're having a baby it has nothing to with you being my mate." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks to his Black Lexus he presses the remote turning the alarm off he then opened the trunk and put the bags in t and closed it. Sesshoumaru then opened the front passenger door for Kagome and waited for her to get in.

Kagome got in the car and closed the door behind her and put her s eat belt on Sesshoumaru got in the drivers seat and started up the car and headed home with his miko many surprises would await her and Naraku

Please vote in my poll on what should happen in the next chapter Kags21^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome looked out at the city as Sesshoumaru drove to his mansion. "So you live at your home alone?" she asked him. "Well not exactly I have live in servants." Sesshoumaru tells her and looks her over. "I was surprised to find out that you and Naraku weren't live in a mansion yourself." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.

Kagome turned her head to look at him, " No we didn't have enough money, but a mansion didn't really matter to us just a nice home to raise our baby."Kagome tells him  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head hearing this. He was going to make both of them pay for leaving him. Sesshoumaru arrived at the gated community the car window came down he punched the code in and the doors came open. "I'll give you and Naraku the code after you two are settled." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Al right thank you." Kagome tells him as they drive up the driveway. The mansion sat back there were some trees on the side a fountain in the front Sesshoumaru pushed the button for the garage and drove in and parked the car. Kagome undid her seatbelt and got out the car and stretched. "Hey Sesshoumaru." She said when she saw him get out the car.  
"What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"I need the address so I can call Naraku and tell him where to come."Kagome tells him.  
"Ah right well let's go inside first. I am sure he'd want you to rest." Sesshoumaru says to her and pops the trunk open and takes her bags out from the shower and closes it before walking over to the door and opening it."Go in."He tells her.

Kagome started to say something but the cold look Sesshoumaru gave her made her stop she walked inside and looked around. Kagome walked into the living room and saw a sofa and a flat screen tv there was also a fireplace there was a carpet on the floor.  
Sesshoumaru walked in and put the bags down. He then picked up a pad and pen and wrote the address down, he walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. "Here call Naraku." He says to her.  
Kagome blinked her eyes at him."Thank you Sesshoumaru."Kagome says to him and takes her phone out and dials Naraku at work.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru grunted and walked out the room and went upstairs he knocked on the door. "Come in."He heard Kikyo say.  
Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "I want you to come down for dinner tonight." He says to Kikyo. Kikyo was brushing her long dark hair. "Won't my presence upset Kagome?" she asks.

"Of course it will, I am not going to make anything easy for her, she is downstairs as we speak calling him." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks over to the bed and sits down.  
"I see so how far along is she?" Kikyo asks him as she turns around to face him.  
"She has 3months to go."Sesshoumaru tells her.  
"Well I better take a shower then."Kikyo says to him as she walks over to her closet to pick something out to wear."  
Sesshoumaru got up off the bed. "Dress in something sexy." He says to Kikyo and walks out the bedroom closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru then walked back down the steps and saw Kagome sitting on the sofa.  
"Kagome did you call Naraku?" he asks  
"Yes he'll be here in a few hours." Kagome tells him as she rubs her stomach. Sesshoumaru walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. "Well what would you like for dinner so I can get the cook started." Sesshoumaru says to her

"Oh I haven't thought about that."Kagome says to him."How about some fried chicken, peas, gravy and mashed potatoes." Kagome says with a smile on her face  
"Very well the same for Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asks her  
"Yes, thank you Sesshoumaru, um could you show me to mine and Naraku's room?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Yes come on but I am sure my staff has already unpacked everything for you." He says to her.  
Kagome got off the sofa and followed him up the steps and down the hallway they stopped at a pair of white doors with gold handles on them. "My room is down the hall." Sesshoumaru tells her and opens the door for her.  
Kagome walked in the room the walls were a light blue there were blue curtains on the windows, there was a bathroom behind the closed door, the bed was a king size with blue satin sheets. "Sesshoumaru thank you this is more than we could ask for."She says to him.

"You're welcome."Sesshoumaru says and walks over to Kagome and pulls her close being careful of her belly, he bent down and kissed Kagome on her lips. Kagome's eyes went wide as Sesshoumaru kissed her.  
Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes, Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "I'll leave you to finish unpacking, when Naraku comes I'll bring him up to you." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Kagome licked her lips and just nodded her head still in shock from the kiss.  


* * *

  
Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen now telling the cooks what to make, Naraku pulled up to Sesshoumaru's mansion and rang bell. The security saw Naraku and buzzed him in, Naraku watched as the gates came open, Naraku drove into the driveway and parked the car and got out grabbing his bag, he closed the door and walked over to the door. The door opened and a young maid opened the door. "Hello you must be Lord Naraku, Lord Sesshoumaru is expecting you." She says.  
Naraku nodded his head and walked inside. "Thank you." He says to the maid.  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room."Hello Naraku, Kagome is upstairs finishing unpacking would you like a drink dinner will be ready soon?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Uh yeah sure."Naraku says to him and walks into the living room and sees the bags from Kagome's baby shower. "All these are hers?" Naraku asks Sesshoumaru.

"Yes they gave her a shower at work." Sesshoumaru says to him. "So about that beer?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"Right."Naraku says and follows Sesshoumaru into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walks over to the fridge and pulled out to beers and walked over to Naraku and handed him one.  
"Thanks." Naraku tells him as he takes the cap off and takes a sip.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Kagome has requested, fried Chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy and peas." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"That's good. She's been liking more home cooked food lately."Naraku tells him.  
"I see well I have a friend that will be joining us for dinner." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Oh alright." Naraku tells him.  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "I told Kagome not to come back to work she needs to focus on the baby." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"I see well thank you, can you show me what room she is in?" Naraku says to him  
"Follow me." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks out the kitchen and up the stairs, Naraku followed him up the steps, he looked around the hall seeing the many rooms, "Naraku why didn't you get a mansion?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"I didn't want one to be honest I wanted Kagome to have a normal life, I didn't want to go back to my dark ways."Naraku tells him  
"I see, well I am sure Kagome's family adores you." Sesshoumaru says.  
"Yes, it was thanks to her brother Souta that I have the chef job. I have now."Naraku says to him.  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and knocked on Kagome's door. "Come in." Kagome says.  
Sesshoumaru opened the door. "Kagome, Naraku is here." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
Kagome smiled when she saw Naraku.  
Naraku walked pass Sesshoumaru and into the room and kissed Kagome on her lips. "Hey sit down honey let me finish unpacking."He says to her.  
"Naraku I am done. I was just going to take my shoes off."Kagome says to him.  
Sesshoumaru leaned against the door. "We have a lot to discuss at dinner a maid will come and get you." Sesshoumaru tells the two and walks out the room.

Kagome sat down on the bed and Naraku bent down to Kagome and took her shoes off and kissed her feet. "You sure, this is okay to be here?" Naraku asks her.  
"Yes and this way we can save money and get our own place I'll call my mom in the morning and tell her where we're."Kagome says to him.  
Naraku stood up and undid his shirt, I am going to take a quick shower." He says to her and goes into the bathroom and turns the shower on.  


* * *

While Naraku was taking a shower the dining table was being set the food was almost ready the wine was placed in a bucket of ice to chill. There was ice tea also since Kagome was expecting. Kikyo was finished with her shower and was now putting on a pair of jeans and a shirt, she pulled on a red shirt and pulled up her hair into a ponytail and waited for the maid to come and get her.

Naraku finished his shower and came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on. Kagome watched him with her dark eyes she loved his sexy body, she loved everything about him. Naraku smirked, he knew she was watching him, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue shirt and a pair of dark pants. "You're drooling." He tells her.

Kagome stood up and rubbed her stomach. "I am so hungry." She tells him.  
"You'll eat soon."Naraku tells her as he zips his pants up.

The maid walked up the steps and knocked on Naraku and Kagome's door. Naraku walked over to the door and opened it. "Lord Sesshoumaru has asked me to escort you down for dinner." She says Naraku took Kagome's hand after she put on slippers and the two followed the maid down the chicken was on a platter, the mashed potatoes were in a bowl, along with a gravy boat, and a bowl of peas.  
"Please sit." Sesshoumaru says with a smile  
Naraku pulled the chair out for Kagome and waited till she was seated once seated, Naraku sat down beside her Sesshoumaru sat down across from them. "Soon as my guest joins us we can eat." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.

Kikyo came down the steps following behind the servant, The servant moved to the side. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."Kikyo says.  
Naraku looked up seeing Kikyo."What the hell is this?!" Naraku growled.  
Kagome looked up as well seeing Kikyo."Why is she here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks him.  
Kikyo sat down as wine was poured in her glass. "I saved Kikyo after you two ran here." Sesshoumaru tells the two as Wine was poured in his glass as well. "See Kikyo and I made  
a agreement she would work for me if I gave her back her soul so I did.  
"How can that be when she shares part of my soul?" Kagome asked.  
"I just got the soul from another girl." Sesshoumaru says like it was no big deal.  
"What girl?" Kagome demanded to know.  
"Careful you're pregnant." Sesshoumaru says to her, "The girl was just a village girl so relax." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Naraku looked at Kikyo it was true. She didn't smell like graveyard soil.  
"You have nothing to fear Kagome I am just a servant of Sesshoumaru's when he said you and Naraku might be moving in I helped get your room together." She says  
Kagome began filling her plate, she didn't think it was fair Kikyo was alive but Inuyasha was dead. Kagome passed the bowl around, Naraku took some and passed it to Kikyo and then finally to Sesshoumaru.

As dinner was eaten, Kagome would glance at Kikyo every once in a while. "So when is the baby due?" Kikyo asks.  
"In three months."Kagome says to her and takes a sip of her ice tea  
Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru." That's great, I guess tomorrow you will pick out a nursery."Kikyo says to her.  
"Yes, I guess." Kagome says  
When dinner was over Kagome and Naraku said goodnight and went up to their room.

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru walked out to the back. "Tomorrow I want you to start getting close to Kagome, and I will take care of Naraku." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"You really plan to bring Naraku down?" Kikyo asks.  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru tells her.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Kagome woke up and took a shower and put on a light pink top and a pair of black pants her baby bump was very big, she put on a pair of pink slippers and walked out the room seeing that Naraku was still sleeping. She walked down the steps smelling eggs, pancakes, sausage, she walked down and into the living room where the servants were putting the plates of food on the table. "Good morning Lady Kagome." One of the servants says to her.

"Morning."Kagome says with a smile on her face as she takes her seat.  
Kikyo came down the steps a few minutes late in a red fitting shirt that showed off her curves, and a pair of tight fitting jeans her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "Ah Kagome you're down already."  
Kagome looked at Kikyo as the maid poured her a glass of orange juice. "Yes the baby is hungry and Naraku is still sleeping." She says.

"I see well what are you planning to do today?" Kikyo asks her.

"See if Sesshoumaru can find me a room close to mine and Naraku's so I can make it into a nursery." Kagome tells her.

"I am sure that Sesshoumaru will help you with that." Kikyo tells her.

Sesshoumaru came down the steps wearing a cream color shirt and khaki pants."Good morning ladies." Sesshoumaru says as he walks into the room and takes his seat. Kikyo smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Morning." She says to him as the maid walks over and pours Sesshoumaru a hot cup of coffee.  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru."Kagome says to him as she put the pancakes on her plate along with the sausage and eggs, Kikyo put food on her plate as well, as did Sesshoumaru.  
"Kagome is Naraku not feeling well?" Sesshoumaru asks

"He's just sleeping, he'll wake up soon so he can go into work he's trying to get as many days as he can before the baby comes." Kagome tells him.

"That's good wouldn't want him to miss bonding time with the baby." Sesshoumaru says to her.

Kagome put syrup on her pancakes and cut them up before eating them. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome was saying how she wanted to find a room close to hers for the nursery." Kikyo says to him.  
"Oh well after breakfast we can go upstairs and look at the rooms." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome with a smile.  
"Thank you." Kagome says to him

Naraku finally came down his hair. Pulled back into a low ponytail, he wore a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt. "Good morning." Naraku says with a smile and walks over to Kagome and kisses her on her lips before sitting down beside her. "Hey honey."Kagome says to him as she eats more of her pancakes.  
"Naraku -sama would you like some coffee?" the maid asks.  
"Yes thank you." Naraku says to her it had been a long time since he had people wait on him.  
The maid nodded her head and poured him a cup of coffee. And then went to stand away from the table until called on.  
"So Naraku are you going into work today?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"Yes but I'll be back at six."Naraku says as he looks at Kagome.  
"I'll miss you." Kagome tells Naraku and kisses him on his lips. Naraku took his hand and rubbed her belly. "I can't wait till our baby is born."Naraku says.

Sesshoumaru stabbed his fork into his sausage and bit into it. , Naraku drank his cup of coffee and stood up. "Call me if you need anything okay?" Naraku says to Kagome.

"I will give Souta my love." Kagome says to him  
"Will do." Naraku says to Kagome and walks out the mansion and gets in his car and starts it up and goes off to work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru finished his breakfast. "Kagome we can go look at the rooms now." Sesshoumaru tells her as the servants clean up the table. Kikyo wiped her mouth and looked at Kagome before standing up.  
"Alright." Kagome says to Sesshoumaru as she gets out her chair. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and took her hand in his, and walked with her back up the stairs. Kagome looked out the corner of her eye at Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru I just wanted to say thank you for not holding a grudge against Naraku." She says to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her right away. "Well it's no need to Kagome I found you and Naraku and I will go back to our agreement of sharing you as our mate." She says to him  
"Yes and you will accept my baby?" Kagome asks.

"Of course and in a year I want a pup from you." Sesshoumaru says to her  
Kagome stopped walking and looked at him. "A pup?" she asks.

"Yes I want a pup from you. It's only right." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
"But what about Naraku shouldn't we discuss this with him?" Kagome asked him

"He knows that you're my mate and that I would want a child but if you like I can tell him tonight after dinner or before." Sesshoumaru says to her and continues his way up the steps. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru the rest of the way up the stairs. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to a bedroom, it was a white door, Sesshoumaru opened the door and moved out the way so Kagome could walk in first.  
The room was all white it was a large room with one window there was enough room fro everything the baby would need. "This room is big. I like this one Sesshoumaru." Kagome tells him as she walks over to the window.

"I am glad that you like it Kagome." Sesshoumaru says to her and walks over to stand behind her, Kagome and Naraku could have this room until he got rid of the spider and took Kagome for his own. " Would you like to go and get some baby furniture?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"I don't know we don't even know what we're having." She says to him

"Well how about a white crib, that way it can be used fro either sex." Sesshoumaru says to Kagome.

"I guess a crib won't be too bad, do you mind taking me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asks  
"Yeah we can go now just let me get my car keys, oh Kagome what color would you like the room painted?"

"Hmm maybe baby blue girls and boys use that color right?"Kagome asks him and turns around to look up at him.  
"Yes a nice color." Sesshoumaru tells her and kisses her on the lips  
Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and licked her lips. "Come on let's go." She says almost in a whisper.  


* * *

Sesshoumaru smiled at her and ran his hand over her face before walking out the soon to be nursery and walked back down the steps where Kikyo was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. "How are things going?" she asks Sesshoumaru.

"Good why don't you come along we're going to buy a crib and some paint." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Oh aren't you the kind lord." Kikyo says to him as she closes the magazine and stands up.  
"Of course I am the baby is innocent the ones that will suffer are Kagome and Naraku his death will be slow not fast like Inuyasha." He tells her

Kikyo eyes held sadness for a second before she pushed her hair out her face. "That is fine with me as long as you let me give Naraku the final blow." She says.

"We will see." Sesshoumaru says to her as he hears Kagome coming down the steps with her sneakers in her hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She tells them.

Kikyo walked over to Kagome and took her sneakers from her. "Sit down. I'll put your shoes on for you." Kikyo says giving her a friendly smile  
"While you help her, I am going to bring the car around." Sesshoumaru tells them and walks out the house to get the car.

Kagome walked over to the sofa and sat down. Kikyo walked over to her and put her sneakers on and tied them. "Thank you Kikyo. Naraku usually does this." She says to her.

"It's okay Kagome, I don't mind now come on don't want to keep Sesshoumaru waiting." She says. Kagome smiles at her and stands up slowly and waddles out the door after Kikyo. Sesshoumaru pulled up in his sliver Lexus. Sesshoumaru then got out the car and walked around to the other side and opened the front passenger's door for Kagome. "Thank you." She says to him and gets in. "My pleasure." He says to Kagome looking at her milk filled breasts what he wouldn't give to suck them. Kikyo cleared her throat as she got in the back seat and closed the door.  
Sesshoumaru closed Kagome's door and walked back around to the driver's side and got in and started the car back up and drove out the drive way heading for the baby store. "So we'll buy some blankets while we're at it." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Yeah I guess we better start getting the room back together the baby will be here in three months." Kagome says.

"Yes I wonder who the baby will look like." Kikyo says.  
"Hmm I hope the baby has red eyes like Naraku." Kagome says happily as she rubs her stomach.

"Naraku seems to have adjusted to the human world well." Kikyo remarks.  
"Well not at first he was unsure he didn't want to leave my family shrine but eventually he grew comfortable and my brother got him a job at the restaurant he worked at, he did that while I went to school to get my degree and when he had enough money we got the apartment and once I started working we began saving money to buy a home."Kagome tells them both.

"Ah well now that you two are living here you can use the money to buy other things." Sesshoumaru says as he makes a right turn and then a left.

"Right, and thank you again Sesshoumaru for letting us stay here." She says to him and rubs him on his arm.  
Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly at Kagome all it took were a few kind words and she was his, he would be her shoulder to cry on when Kikyo began to seduce Naraku driving Kagome into his arms.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in the parking lot and Helped Kagome out the car the three then went into the store and looked around to they found a white crib, while Kagome and Kikyo looked the crib over Sesshoumaru got some bedding for it along with covers. After paying for everything and getting some blue paint, they drove back to the mansion the crib would be delivered tomorrow.

Kagome was now resting in hers and Naraku's bed, Sesshoumaru came up a few hours later and knocked on the door not getting an answer, he opened it and saw Kagome asleep on the bed, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it and touched her stomach.  
Sesshoumaru leaned over her and kissed her pink pouty lips. Kagome moaned a little in her sleep. Her brown eyes came open.  
Sesshoumaru looked into her brown eyes before breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?" she asks.  
"I was kissing you. You looked so beautiful just sleeping there." He says to her.

Kagome sat up in the bed and looked Sesshoumaru over Kagome touched the side of his face with her hand. "Please don't do that until I tell Naraku and he's comfortable with it." She says to him.

"Very well Kagome." Sesshoumaru says and stands up. "How about coming with me to the study like your company." He says.

Kagome nodded her head and got up and followed Sesshoumaru out the bedroom and down to his study, there was a mahogany dark desk with a black leather chair there were two over sized book cases filled with books, on the desk was a lap top, and phone, there was a large window behind the desk but the curtains were drawn right now, there was a black leather sofa to sit on.

Kagome walked into the study and looked around, Sesshoumaru lead Kagome over to the sofa and helped her sit down, he then sat down next to her.

"I've waited so long for you Kagome it took me a long time to find you but I have and I never want to lose you again, I want us all to get along." He says to her.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to say, I am sorry things ended like they did but how can I love you when you killed Inuyasha." She says with tears in her eyes  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and licked his mating mark to soothe her, "Shh you can't stress the baby out." He tells her and kisses her on the mark Kagome cried more till she fell asleep in his arms.

"Kagome you will cry more once your child is born." He says as he runs his hands through her dark locks.

**Read and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Naraku was busy at work there was an important man here tonight who owned one of the top Fashion designers in Japan. "So Naraku how is it living with Inuyasha's big brother?" Souta asks him.  
"It's okay so far I'm doing all of this for Kagome's sake." Naraku tells Souta.  
"Hmm, I still don't see why you two have to live with him." Souta says.  
Naraku sighed"Back in the feudal era, Sesshoumaru and I both mated your sister." Naraku tells him.  
"Well how about I come over tonight?" Souta asks.  
"You sure you want to dine with two demons and two mikos?" Naraku asks him as he plates the dish for the Fashion designer Mogul. "Hey I can deal with Kags just fine." Souta says with a smile on his handsome face, he had dark brown eyes and was almost as tall as Naraku he wore his dark brown hair short he was in a white chef outfit like Naraku.

The manger of the restaurant came in the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I have great news!" Michael says to them.  
Naraku and Souta both look up. Naraku was the first to speak. "What is it Michael?" Naraku asks him.

"Well the fashion designer loved your meal and she wants to meet you personally."Michael tells Naraku.

"I am not sleeping with anyone!" Naraku growls at him.  
"Calm down she just wants to meet you." Michael says with his hands on his hips  
Souta placed his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Go ahead. I won't tell Kagome." He says to him

Naraku grunted and walked out the kitchen following Michael out to where the customers were dinning. Michael led Naraku over to the table. "Here is my dear." Michael says to her.  
"Thank you."She says and lifts her head up red eyes met red eyes. "Hello long time no see master." She said the last part so only Naraku's ears could hear. Naraku was surprised to see that Kagura was alive and looking at him and on top of that she was richer than he was.

Kagura smirked and looked at Naraku. "Please have a seat." She says offering him the chair Naraku pulled the chair out and took a seat. "I'll leave you two to talk." Michael says to them and walks away.

Naraku then cleared his throat "Kagura how are you here?" Naraku asks her.  
"I'm good, I am glad to finally see you Naraku after all this time I am surprised to see you working here than owning it." She says to him.  
"Yes things have been different for me since coming to Kagome's time but I am more than happy as Kagome will be giving birth to our child soon." Naraku says to her. "That's good I was hoping she didn't have the baby yet." Kagura says to him.

"So you're a designer now?" Naraku asks.  
"Yes I own Mirror Dragon." Kagura says to him.  
Naraku left eye ticked.. "You're the reason for my bank account to always be near zero!" Naraku growls at her.

"Oh?" Kagura says as she raises an eyebrow at him and takes a sip of her ice tea.  
"Yes Kagome fell in love with your clothes and took over $300.00 out the account and spent it." Naraku tells her.  
"Oh well have no fear I will give you a discount on Kagome's clothes for her and the baby." Kagura says to Naraku.

"How nice of you, so you're here by yourself?" Naraku asks  
"Nope Kanna is with me in fact she is one of my models." Kagura says with a smirk on her face as she reaches in her big bag and pulls out a picture of Kanna. She handed the photo to Naraku and waited for his reaction.

Naraku took the photo from Kagura and looked at there was Kanna, her hair was just a bit longer than late time he saw her, her dark eyes, she wore a skin tight white dress that showed off her now womanly body gone was the little girl Naraku had created, there was a beautiful young woman in her place. "What the hell have you done to my baby?!" Naraku growled at her.

Kagura's red eyes gleamed with amusement. "What is wrong with you she is 15 yeas old now and one of my models, I think she looks beautiful." Kagura tells him.

Naraku growled more at Kagura. "I don't care if she is 30, you don't dress her like this, where is she?" Naraku asks her his own red eyes gleaming bright now.

"School, she is enrolled in a private school, would you like to see her?" Kagura asks him  
"You know damn well I want to see her." Naraku says to her  
"Well how about I bring Kanna over tonight fro dinner?" Kagura suggests.

Naraku sighed. "Well the thing is we live with Sesshoumaru now." Naraku tells her.  
"Sesshoumaru why are you living with him?" she asks.

"It seems Sesshoumaru found Kagome, he now owns the hospital that she works in and he insisted that we move in with him and get this, Kikyo is alive and well and working fro him." Naraku tells her.

"Kikyo but how?" Kagura asked him.  
"Sesshoumaru said he took a soul from some girl in the village and placed it in Kikyo and now she works for him." Naraku tells her.

"Hmm, I know that Sesshoumaru was beyond angry when you and Kagome left, I took the chance and ran with Kanna we lived on the continent with Sango and Kohaku." She says  
Naraku's ears perked up hearing Kohaku's name. "What happened to him?" Naraku asks her as he holds onto the photo of Kanna.  
Kagura smiled. "You'll be happy with what I am going to tell you, Kohaku grew up into a handsome young man he married a princess and the two had many children but being human he did eventually die as did his wife but not before seeing his grandchildren, I am sure the descendants are even in this world now carrying on the bloodline." Kagura says to him.

"Hmm he had a family I am glad, he became a real prince." Naraku says to her.  
"Yes he did. You would have been proud of him."She tells Naraku as she folds her hands on the table. "So how about I come over to Sesshoumaru's mansion at around 8, you don't even have to tell them I am coming." Kagura says to him.

"Alright well I better get back to the kitchen, bring Kanna with you put decent clothes on her."He says  
Kagura smirked, she heard the undertone threat in Naraku's voice. "Yes I will do as you ask." She says to him and finishes her drink. Naraku glared at Kagura before walking out the room and back into the kitchen.  
"So is everything okay?" Souta asks.  
"Yes, your still coming to dinner tonight?" Naraku asks him.  
"Yes I'll be there at 8." Souta says with a smile on his face

Naraku reached into his pants pocket and pulls out his cell phone and calls Sesshoumaru's home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was now sitting at his desk as he watched Kagome still sleeping on the sofa, he picked up the phone."Hello?" he said.  
"Sesshoumaru, hey it's Naraku can I speak to Kagome?" Naraku asks him.

"She's taking a nap right now." Sesshoumaru says to him  
"Oh well I wanted to tell her that Souta is coming over for dinner tonight. Also, is that okay with you?" Naraku asks him.  
"It's fine. I'll tell the cook a guest is coming." Sesshoumaru says to him

"Okay well tell Kagome I'll be home in a few hours." Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.  
"Sure see you soon." Sesshoumaru says and hangs up the phone, he then stands up and walks over to Kagome's sleeping form. "My dear girl." He says and walks out his office and down to the hall to the kitchen.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is there something you want me to make you perhaps a snack?" his cook asks him.  
"No, but we will be having a guest so make enough plus you're dealing with a pregnant woman's appetite." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." The chef says and goes back to prepping dinner.  
Sesshoumaru walks out the kitchen and into the living room to see Kikyo sitting down reading. "There you're ." Sesshoumaru says as he walks over to her.  
"Is there something you need me to do?" Kikyo asks him.  
"No just to tell you, that Kagome's younger brother Souta will be having dinner with us." Sesshoumaru tells her. Kikyo smirked at him." Really and you're letting another human in?" she asks.  
"If I am rude to the boy than I can't get Kagome to trust me now can I?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"I guess you're right, where is Kagome at anyway?" Kikyo asks.

"She's taking a nap in my study." Sesshoumaru says to Kikyo and sits down beside her. "I want him dead Kikyo." Sesshoumaru says to her.  
"I know you do and you will have it." Kikyo tells him.

Kagome woke up an hour later and saw that she was in Sesshoumaru's study, she sat up and got off the sofa and walked over to the door and turned the knob pulling the door open, she walked out the study closing the door behind her. Kagome walked down the hall, she heard Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's voice and walked into the living room. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome says softly.  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Kagome. "Ah you're up, good." He says as he stands up and walks over to Kagome and kisses her on her lips.  
"Yes, is Naraku home?" she asked once the kiss had ended

"He called while you were sleep he said your brother Souta will be joining us for dinner." Sesshoumaru tells her.

"Oh really that will be nice we haven't really seen much of each other since he's been working." Kagome tells him.

"Well it's good then that he is coming over and besides it's about time I meet the rest of your family." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
Naraku came home not to long after Kagome had woken up he pulled into the driveway and parked the car he got out and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The butler answered the door letting Naraku in. Naraku nodded his head and walked into the house and found Kagome's scent and followed it he walked into the living room and saw Kagome sitting on the sofa rubbing her belly. "Hey baby."Naraku says as he sits down beside her on the bed and kisses her on her lips. Naraku pulls back fast tasting another on her lips. "Who kissed you?" He growls.

"That would be me." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku  
Naraku turned his head and looked at Sesshoumaru with pure hate in his red eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked at him. " I told Kagome how you called and said that Souta would be joining us for dinner." Sesshoumaru says.

"Yeah I did, Kagome when is your next doctor's appointment?" Naraku asks her as he ignores Sesshoumaru.  
"This Friday at 11 a.m.." Kagome tells him.  
Naraku nodded his head and placed his hand on Kagome's stomach. "Hey there little one I can't wait till you're born." He says.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked away. "What time is Souta coming?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Eight, so I am going to change, take a quick shower." Naraku says.  
"Oh Naraku I thought you should know we went to the baby store today and Sesshoumaru brought a crib some bedding and paint for the nursery." Kagome tells him.  
Naraku sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for buying the crib and paint how much do I owe you?" Naraku asks Sesshoumaru.

"Nothing at all she is my mate as well and I'll help anyway I can." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku nodded his head and walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom he took his clothes off and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and stepped into it washing all the smells from the restaurant away he was surprised Sesshoumaru didn't say anything about Kagura's scent.

* * *

The table was set and the food was carried out Naraku came down now in a blue shirt and dark pants. He walked over to Kagome who was still sitting on the sofa and held out his hand for her. Kagome smiled up at him and took his hand as he helped her stand up and the two walked to the dinning room where the food was being placed. Naraku walked over to the chair and pulled it out for her. Kagome sat down, Naraku sat down beside her and smiled. "I missed you today, and my dear I have a surprise for you later." Naraku says to her.

"I love surprises." Kagome says with a big smile.  
"I know." Naraku says to her as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo sat down. Sesshoumaru didn't know how much longer he could take being nice to Naraku when the doorbell rang. The butler answered the door and showed Souta to the dinning hall.

"Hey sis." Souta says.  
"Souta!" Kagome says to him. Souta walked over to Kagome and hugged her, he then looked over at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. "I can tell you and Inuyasha are related." He says to him.

"Yes we were, please sit down so we can eat." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Yes of course." Souta says to him and takes his seat and dinner was served.  
"So Souta, Kagome tells me that you helped Naraku get a job." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Yes I was more than happy to do this for Naraku. He is family." Souta says to Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes I am glad that you accept demons." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Of course I do, I think demons are cool and I want Kags happy and Naraku makes her happy." Souta tells Sesshoumaru. Kikyo smirked as she looked at Souta.

Kagome was glaring at Souta now for an old story he told about her when she was younger. "I never heard that one." Naraku says to Kagome.

Kagome growled at Naraku as she stabbed her fork into her potato and bit into it, the doorbell rang and once again the butler answered the door "Are we expecting someone else?" Kikyo asks Sesshoumaru.  
"No." Sesshoumaru says to her as the butler comes in and reveals two women, both Kagome and Kikyo dropped their forks at seeing Kagura and Kanna. "What the hell is this?" Kikyo yells.

Kagura looked at Kikyo. "If it isn't Kikyo." She says to her and then looks at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru growls.

"She is the surprise fro Kagome." Naraku says as he stands up and walks over to Kanna, happy that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt "Kanna You're beautiful." He says to her.

"Of course I come from you." Kanna says with a smile.

"This is for me how?" Kagome asks.

Kagura walked over to Kagome. "Well Kagome I own Mirror Dragon and Naraku told me about how you brought many of my designs and I told him today that from now on I'll be proving you with clothes for you and the baby free of charge since you made my father happy." Kagura tells her.  
Kikyo looked out the corner of her eye she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased one bit with this new development. "Thank you Kagura I don't know how I'll be able to thank you." Kagome says..  
Kanna looked at Kagome and walked over to her as well. "Kagome are you free tomorrow?" She asks.  
"She is pregnant if you two haven't noticed." Naraku says to them  
Kagura rolled her eyes at him. "She'll be fine we're just going to take her shopping for the baby, buy clothes and toys." Kagura tells Naraku

"I want to go it'll be fun." Kagome says to him.

Naraku smiled at Kagome."Okay just be careful." Naraku says to her. When dinner was over Kagome, went into the garden with Kanna and Kagura. "So do you know what the sex of the baby is yet?" Kagura asks

"No, Naraku wants to wait till the baby is born." Kagome tells them.  
"Hmm, Naraku is a demon he already knows what the sex of the baby is he just won't tell you as does Sesshoumaru." Kagura tells her

"Hmm that, leave it to Naraku to not tell me, but it's okay I'll just be happy with the baby being healthy." Kagome tells them.  


* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his bedroom now Souta had left and Naraku was downstairs waiting for Kagome to come back in, he hadn't expected Kagura or Kanna to show up which meant he was going to have to speed up his plan to get Kagome as only his and since Kagome was going out with Kagura and Kanna tomorrow he would have Kikyo begin seducing Naraku.

**Please read and review it makes me work faster**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Kagome showered and put on a black short knee length dress she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, Naraku was already up he came into the bedroom with his phone in his hand. "Hey I was just coming to get you."Naraku says to Kagome and kisses her on the lips.  
"Yeah, is breakfast ready?" Kagome asked

"Yeah another reason why I was coming."Naraku says to her.  
Kagome smiled and Naraku took her hand, the two walked out the bedroom and down the hall, Naraku let Kagome walk down the steps first, he followed behind her, they came down the steps and walked into the dinning room. Naraku pulled her chair out, Kagome sat down, the maid walked in and poured Kagome a glass of milk and orange juice.  
"Thank you."Kagome says to her.  
"You're welcome lady Kagome." She says to her and pours hot coffee into Naraku's cup.  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asks the maid.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru had to leave early there is a meeting at the hospital." The maid tells him.

"A meeting I wonder what it is about." Kagome says to Naraku as the food is brought in.  
"Hmm could be about your leaving and other things like a budget."Naraku says as Kagome fixes her plate.  
"I know, it's just weird that he is here and so is Kikyo."Kagome says to him as she cuts her pancakes and pours syrup on them.  
"I know baby, I never thought I see Kikyo ever again." Naraku says to her.  
"I wish things had ended better with Inuyasha." Kagome tells him.  
Naraku rubbed Kagome on her leg. "I know you do, but in the end I am sure he'd want you to be happy." Naraku tells her.

"I guess I better hurry Kagura and Kanna will be here soon." She says to him  
"Yes please be careful with those two, don't let them talk you into something crazy." Naraku tells her and takes a sip of his coffee.

"I promise I won't this baby means the world to me."Kagome tells him and rubs her stomach.

Kagome finished her breakfast and kissed Naraku on his lips when the doorbell rang. The butler answered the door and welcomed Kagura and Kanna into the house.  
Kagura wore a black satin blouse and pair of jeans with high heels. Kanna was wearing a baby blue shirt with a gold star on the front, and a pair of black Capri pants. The two walked back to the dinning room where Naraku and Kagome were. "Hey Kagome." Kagura says with a smile on her face.  
"Hey!" Kagome said as she got out her chair.  
Kanna smiled as well and walked over to Naraku. "Hello father." She says to him.  
"Kanna my dear, it's good to see you."Naraku says to her and kisses her on the cheek.  
Kanna smiled at Naraku and hugged him around the neck. Kagome smiled at the cute display.  
"Well if you're ready Kagome we can go." Kagura says to her.  
"Okay well I'll be back in a few hours I guess." Kagome said and kissed Naraku on his forehead.

Naraku stood up and caressed Kagome's face. "I am going into work if you need me call my cell."Naraku tells her.  
"I will."Kagome says and grabs her purse.  
"Don't worry nothing will happen to her."Kagura assures him and walks out the dinning room with Kanna following behind her.

The three walked out the house and walked over to Kagura's car, which was a red BMW, she opened the front door for Kagome. Kagome sat down in the front seat and put her seat belt on. Kagura closed the door and walked around to the other side as Kanna closed the back door and sat back.  
Kagura got in started the car up and put her seatbelt on and turned the radio on. "Okay ladies let's go shopping!" Kagura says and puts the car in drive and drives out and heads to her store. "Now Kagome I told them last night to close the store so you can shop without anyone bothering you."Kagura tells her.

"Thank you Kagura, noone has ever done this fro me."Kagome tells her.  
"As I said, you make Naraku happy and you even convinced him to give me back my heart so I am happy."She says to Kagome.

Kagura turns left down the street and taps her fingers on the wheel. "This is so cool. You don't know how much I love your clothes." Kagome says to her.  
Kagura smiles at her as she pulls up to Mirror Dragon and parks in the parking lot she gets out the car as does Kanna, Kagura walked over to the store and unlocked it while Kanna helped Kagome out the car.

Kagura walked inside the store and turned the lights on, it was a big store that sold both maternity and non maternity clothes for women, and clothes for teens and babies. After Kanna helped Kagome out the car, Kanna walked over to the store and held it open for Kagome, Kagome walked inside and looked at all the clothes. "Kagura I love you." Kagome says to her.

Kagura chuckled. "Kagome enjoy getting whatever you want." She tells her.

Kagome walked over to the maternity clothes and picked out a blue blouse, an orange one, and a hot pink one with black pants, Kagura took the clothes from her, Kagome then walked over to the baby section where she picked out some white booties with real diamonds on them, Kagome picked up some onesies in black and red but she looked over at some cute dresses. "I wish. I knew the sex of the baby." Kagome says.  
"Well we have unisex clothes." Kagura says as she picks up some pants and shirts and hats. Kagome picked out some baby clothes along with bibs.  
"Kagome once we're done, we'll go back to my place get something to eat and do some girl talk." Kagura tells her.  
Kagome smiled at her and finished picking out the baby clothes, Kagura packed them up. And while she did Kanna slipped a red nightie in there for when Kagome and Naraku wanted some fun. After the bags were packed Kagura, Kagome and Kanna left the store. Kagura walked over to the car and opened the trunk and placed the bags inside while she did that Kanna helped Kagome back in the car and then got in herself. Kagura closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat and started the car up and drove off to her and Kanna's penthouse.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office looking over some dates but he was thinking about. What lies Kagura was filling Kagome's head with, he then thought about how long it was taking Kikyo to seduce Naraku. Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and called Kikyo.  
Kikyo had just gotten into her car and started it up she heard her cell phone ring, she picked it up to answer it. "Hello Sesshoumaru." She says.

"Kikyo where are you?" Sesshoumaru asks her.  
"I am on my way out why?" She asks.

"I want you to start seducing Naraku." Sesshoumaru tells her.  
"Okay I'll head to his job." Kikyo says with a smirk on her face and hung up the phone and headed for the restaurant once there she parked and unbuttoned the first three buttons on her blouse showing part of her black lace bra, she put on her dark red lipstick and stepped out the car, she was wearing a short black skirt with black high heels. Kikyo closed the door and walked to the restaurant and went inside.  
"Hi welcome." The Hostess says to Kikyo.  
"Non smoking please." Kikyo tells her and looks at her manicured nails waiting to be shown to her table.

The hostess picked up the menu and led Kikyo to her table. "Your server will be with you soon." The hostess says to her.  
"Is Naraku here today?" Kikyo asks her  
"Yes he's here." The hostess says with a smile.

"Can you tell him that Kikyo is here?" she asks.  
"Yes of course." She tells Kikyo and places the menu on the table and walks back to the kitchen.  
Naraku was talking to Souta when the hostess came in the back. "Naraku." She calls.  
Naraku turned his head to see who was calling him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you but a woman named Kikyo is asking for you." She tells him.  
Naraku sighed and took his chef hat and apron off and walked out the kitchen and out to the dinning area where he saw Kikyo ordering, Naraku walked over to the table. "Kikyo what do you want?" Naraku asks her.  
"Please have a seat." She says to him.  
Naraku sat down and tapped his claws on the table his red eyes couldn't help but go to her cleavage. Kikyo smirked to herself. "Naraku I just wanted to see you, we hardly talk since you and Kagome moved in." She says to him as the waiter comes back with two wine glasses and pours it into Kikyo glass. Naraku holds his hand up so the waiter doesn't pour his drink and walks away.

"Kikyo you and I have nothing to talk about I am mated to Kagome." Naraku tells her.  
"Yes but what can you two have in common right now?" she asked him as she took her foot out her shoe off and her foot up his pants leg and rubbed his leg, making Naraku jump.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Naraku growled out at her.

"Naraku, Kagome doesn't have to know we can just fuck for the three months we'll even use protection." Kikyo tells him and takes a sip of her wine. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the Miko.

Kikyo got up from her seat and walked over to Naraku and sat down in his lap and before he could protest she kissed him on his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

Naraku gripped the table as he was kissed before he came to his senses he took his hands and pushed Kikyo away from his lips. "You bitch!, have you forgotten who I am and what I did to you?"

Kikyo licked her lips, I haven't forgotten, you like danger, Naraku and Kagome can't give it to you, she's like a princess she wants to be spoiled, that isn't for you, leave her to Sesshoumaru and let's go have some real fun, you're not daddy material." she says.

Naraku growled and pushed Kikyo off of his lap. "I am daddy material and Kagome is my mate, the only human I love, I have no problem killing you all over again." Naraku tells her.

"Why do you want her what does she have that I don't?" Kikyo yelled at him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes ."For one she isn't a bitch, two she is having my baby and last I love her."

Kikyo was not pleased with his answer. "And what do you think that after she has your baby she will magically get her figure back?"

"If she does or doesn't that is none of your concern!" Naraku growls.

Kikyo stood up from her chair. "You will regret turning me down." she says and storms out the restaurant..

Naraku stood up and walked back into the kitchen, "If that bitch comes here again find someone else to kiss her ass." Naraku says to them.

Kikyo got in her car and drove back to the mansion she parked her car and walked in the mansion and slammed the door behind her. "Sesshoumaru are you here?" she asked.

"You needn't shout Kikyo" he said as he walked out his study.

"I'm sorry it's just that I tried seducing him and he turned me down flat, no matter what I said."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest as he walked over to her. "I see well then you will just have to try harder."

"No I don't want to die by his hands again!" Kikyo tells him as she clenches her hands.

Sesshoumaru took his hand and grasped her chin. "You will do as you're told or I will kill you myself." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kikyo's eye's widened."Y..yes Sesshoumaru."

"Good girl." he says to her.

* * *

Kagome was relaxing at Kanna and Kagura's penthouse. " I should be heading back soon, Naraku will be home from work in a few hours." Kagome tells them.

"Let him miss you."Kagura tells her.

"Kagura why do you like to make him worry?" Kagome asks her.

"I like this side of Naraku, there was a time he cared for no one but himself." Kagura says to her.

"I know, who would think that one day, he and I would be a couple and expecting a baby, but I am so glad you and Kanna are here."

"We're too, Kagome please be careful of Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, I don't believe that Sesshoumaru has forgiven you for leaving with Naraku.." She says and stands up and walks over to the window.

"Kagura I know you're concerned and I don't trust Kikyo any further than I can throw her, but why not Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru was very angry when you two left, Kanna and I barely got out the palace with our lives."

Kagome looked down at her stomach and then said. "I didn't want to move but Sesshoumaru didn't really give me much of a choice."

Kagura turned around and walked over to Kagome and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If you and Naraku want to me to I can give you the money and you two can move out."

"But Sesshoumaru is my mate and he deserves a second chance."Kagome says to Kagura.

Kanna walked into the room with a tray of tea and cookies. "Kagome please be careful, this baby is a gift." Kanna tells her.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "I know." Kagome tells her as she thinks did she make the right decision to live under the same roof with Sesshoumaru, was her baby really safe?.

Naraku finished cooking the last meal for the night he took his apron off. "Well Souta I'll see you Friday."Naraku says to him.

"Oh yeah that's right you have the next 3 days off."

"Yeah I am going to spend it with Kagome, I miss being with her." Naraku says with a smile.

"Well give her a kiss for me." Souta tells him.

"Will do."Naraku tells him and walks out the kitchen and then out the restaurant to his car, where he gets in, he starts the car up and drives off headed toward, Sesshoumaru's home. He turned the radio on tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the music played. His mind went back to Kikyo, he wouldn't hesitate killing her again if she overstepped her boundaries.

Naraku decided to stop at market, he picked up some ice cream for Kagome and got back in the car and headed on home. When he got there he parked the car in driveway and got out and walked up to the house, he took his keys out and used the key Sesshoumaru had given him and walks in.

"I'm home." Naraku says as he walks into the living room..

"Oh hey Naraku." Sesshoumaru says with a smile.

"Hi, is Kagome up?" Naraku asks.

"Actually she's not back yet." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well where is she?" Naraku asks him as he takes his phone out his pants pocket.

"She's still with your two daughter's." Sesshoumaru reminds him.

"That's right."Naraku says with a sigh.

"Relax she''ll be home soon, so how was work, want a drink?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

Naraku followed him into the kitchen where he put the ice cream into the freezer. "Yeah a drink sounds good after the day I had." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirked since his back was to Naraku."Oh did something go wrong at work?"

Naraku sighed and walked over to the the kitchen table and sat down. "Kikyo showed upa nd tried to seduce me."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the fridge and got out two beers. "Sorry to hear that, what did you do?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked over to the table and placed the bottles of beers down on the table.

"I turned her down flat, she knows I am with Kagome,I swear I wanted to kill her."

"Now what good would that do, you go to jail this time and be leaving Kagome and your baby alone."Sesshoumaru says to him and takes a sip of his beer.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "You just love that wouldn't you?"

"Naraku don't get all pissy, I just want to remind you what you be leaving behind." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku stood up. "I'm going to shower."Naraku tells him and walks out the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You're going to wish you slept with her." Sesshoumaru says.

Kagome came home and walked over to the sofa and sat down."My feet are killing me." she says.

Sesshoumaru walked out the kitchen when he heard her voice. "Kagome finally back?"

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru bent down and took Kagome's shoes off and began massaging them. "Ohh that feels so good." Kagome tells him.

"Well you need all of our attention." Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome smiled as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, Sesshoumaru looked up at her and smiled he heard, Naraku coming down the steps from his shower. Sesshoumaru stood up and leaned over and kissed Kagome on her lips.

Naraku came down the steps and walked in the room to see the kiss.


End file.
